Decoy
by PetalsInTheWind
Summary: Ichigo needed—his eyes brightened—a decoy, at least when Orihime was around.  Someone he could divert his attention to, someone who his circle of friends didn't associate with, someone like the raven haired midget who stood before him.  He needed, Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Decoy**_

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

OOC and cursing are involved.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**

* * *

**

"_Dreams are funny that way I think, because they reflect a person's unconscious desire." Rukia smiled (a half-smile) as she said this, "What do you dream of Ichigo?"_

"_Eh for starters—what my life would be like if I had a normal hair color." He stated jokingly, while relaxing against the young girl's lap._

_From the horizon the sun was steadily setting and as Rukia's purple eyes blended within the mix of oranges and yellows, Ichigo could only stare deeper within their depths. _

"_I think…" Rukia tilted her head down and placed her hand on top of Ichigo's head, "…your life would be much too boring if it was black."_

_Black was too easily blended into the background, like shadows._

_Ichigo closed his eyes._

_Black was the color of the sky when his mother died._

**TAP! TAP!**

"What old man? !"

"Kurosaki, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't sleep during my lectures." Ukitake, Head of Psychology Department, explained calmly. "Moreover, although I realize that you are one of a few students who's able to pass my class without trying—please, just _humor_ me."

Ichigo responded by lazily holding his head against the palm of his hand. He was getting irritated, to put it simply, and damn annoyed if he had to watch another minute of this psychoanalysis crap.

To make matters worse, Ukitake didn't move from his spot (which had been right behind where Ichigo sat) until it was time to turn on the lights. Which by that time, there was only five minutes left until the bell rang.

Ichigo stretched his arms wide, awakening some of the muscles that ached during his obvious rigid position a few minutes ago. He quickly grabbed his bag and made his way towards the door where Renji and Chad waited for him.

"Oi, I told you not to take that class." Renji, who stood the same height as Ichigo but with crimson hair and tattoos, said.

Chad, who towered in height in comparison to both of the boys, nodded his head. His tan complexion, loose brown hair that hung over his eyes, and quiet demeanor made him quiet a popular choice among the girls.

Oh, and his muscular built didn't hurt either.

"And I told you already that the class is easy as shit." Ichigo stated bluntly, "Too bad you were too dumb to pass with high marks but I'm pretty sure I'll be just fine."

Renji's eye twitched, "Who the fuck are you calling **dumb**?" Ichigo smirked at his friend's obvious response and easily dodged a punch that headed for his stomach.

Chad held Renji back as he shook his head, but remained quiet. He had been all too used to their rambunctious attitude and up until now complied with the position of playing as the '_referee'_.

"Gah! Besides I only took that class as an elective. I had no idea that Ukitake-sensei was such an ass when it came to grading papers." The red-head complained.

"Hmm…I don't remember." Chad spoke quietly, "Ukitake-sensei ever grading my papers that way."

"What? You mean to tell me that you passed?"

"Are you surprised?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, I guess not. You did place in the top fifty for academics when we were in high school."

This time Chad faced his orange-haired friend, "Orihime requested me to say: she was looking for you."

Ichigo's body stiffened at the thought but quickly brushed it off with a smirk. He placed a hand behind his neck and steadied it there while Renji and Chad waited for a response.

"Tell her that I'll have to take a rain check." Ichigo closed his eyes as he said this, because _why?_ He had to wonder. "My next class is starting soon and unfortunately I can't be late for Urahara's Medical Terminology."

Without even waiting for a response he booked it towards the direction of the science wing, at the same time waving goodbye up until his friends eventually evaded his sight.

"I thought his next lecture didn't start for another half an hour?"

"It didn't." Chad answered without averting his eyes where Ichigo previously stood.

* * *

**. . .**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo finally slowed his pace only to be knocked back by someone, who oddly enough, was running the same speed and direction he was. The girl, or should he say '_child'_, fell to the ground (luckily into a patch of grass) but remained face down.

His pulse quickened.

Out of courtesy Ichigo would've normally reached out his hand. But something inside provoked him to continue to stand there with a scowl on his face—_something_ he couldn't shake off even as passing students stared. Ichigo felt his anger surface behind the walls he so easily built.

_Why? _He wondered for the second time today.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Ichigo demanded with clenched fists.

The girl stood, though not tall enough to where she could directly stare into the jerk's face. She matched his body language but her eyes remained blank and dark under the afternoon's sunlight.

"My name is _Rukia_." Her tone clipped, "Don't act so high-and-mighty. Even a dumbass like you can remember that."

"What the hell did you just…?"

"Ru-ki-a." The girl repeated though this time in a childlike manner.

Before Ichigo could even think of a witty response, she had already relaxed her stance and with her fists unclenched began to walk away.

"Hey **midget**!" He commanded as he grabbed the ears of her Chappy backpack, "Don't ignore me!"

The raven-haired girl twitched visibly against Ichigo's hazel eyes, but before he could relish in sweet, sweet victory—in 'getting the last laugh' per say—Rukia turned around herself. A sweet smile adorning her pink lips.

"Idiot!" –Kick- "Pompous jackass!" –Punch- "Strawberry Head!" –Another kick- "I told you my name is Rukia!"

Ichigo didn't react quickly enough to dodge the first few kicks, leaving a sore spot on both shins, but when she started throwing punches he was able to get at least some leverage and block with his arms. It surprised him, for someone so small this damn chick could sure throw a punch.

"Kurosaki?" A timid, yet, familiar voice questioned. Almost immediately Ichigo released his hold on Rukia and stiffened.

"Oi, Inoue." Just by saying her name Ichigo could already feel his heart becoming heavier. As usual he played it off by showing a fake smile on his face.

Rukia stood still, already acknowledging the fact she was invisible between the two, though it didn't make it easier to avoid the sudden change in the mood. She focused first on strawberry head, who (it seemed to her) was putting too much effort in keeping a calm expression.

A second ago he was smirking, close to laughing, and now? He was standing there uncomfortably.

"Did Chad mention, that um, well…" Orihime spoke softly, her eyes facing the ground. "That I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yeah, but..." He had to come up with an excuse and fast! From his peripheral he instantly saw Rukia standing and as their eyes collided an idea popped in his head. "…See I already promised Rukia that I'd take her to lunch."

"What?" Both girls asked simultaneously. Although it was certain that Rukia's tone had been louder, way louder.

"Oh, well, sorry to intrude." Orihime bowed her head apologetically, "I didn't know you associated with the Kuchiki's."

Ichigo remained quiet until Orihime's figure disappeared in the background. By that time he'd hoped that Rukia had done the same but instead his hopes fell when their gaze met once more. This time she stood closer with her arms across her chest and a sheen of indifference beneath her eyes.

"That was horrible." Rukia said candidly, "If you were trying to lie, at least make it believable."

"She left. That's all I wanted."

Ichigo felt the weight from his shoulders lighten and as it did a thought came to mind. He knew Orihime wouldn't stop pursuing until she'd say the words that he gravely didn't want to hear. Moreover, now that they attended the same college he would see her much often.

So he needed—his eyes brightened—a decoy, at least when Orihime was around. Someone he could divert his attention to, someone who his circle of friends didn't associate with, someone like the raven haired midget who stood before him.

He needed, Rukia Kuchiki.

But just how do you ask somebody a favor? Especially when he'd just met that somebody minutes ago?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ichigo closed that gap between them and took her by the arm towards a vacant spot near the science wing. Rukia was all too ready to punch him but held her breath at the seriousness of Ichigo's expression. Her hands landed inside of his at the same time he'd lower his head to get a closer view of her pale face.

"I need, a favor." But before Rukia could decline Ichigo raised a finger near her lips, "But before you say no, hear me out."

She nodded and he continued.

"That girl you saw earlier, I uh…" Ichigo tried to think of the words that would make sense. "She and I don't have a great history and I would rather not talk to her alone cause…"

"Is it too hard?"

"Explaining this? Well, yeah sort of."

Rukia shook her head, "No I meant being around that girl."

"Yeah, it really is." Ichigo answered in a low tone, "I don't know why it is exactly—it just _is_, I guess."

"So your favor would be?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

Ichigo wasn't sure if it had been his imagination, but the calm air a moment ago seemed to have vanished. This time only to be replaced with something much thicker and heavier, like smoke during a great fire. As he stared at Rukia, though he could only imagine it, he saw anger emanating throughout her whole body and with her hands clenched to fists was ready to, to—do something.

For now he couldn't tell. So he prepared himself for the worse and backed up a couple of steps.

"Are you truly that much of an idiot? !" Rukia screamed this as she kicked him in the shin again, "What makes you think I'd agree to something like that? !"

"Fuck bitch! Why do you always have to hit the same spot?" Ichigo rubbed the sore spot before continuing his sentence, "And you wouldn't _officially_ be my girl. Fuck, I can't truly be with someone who'd abuse me on a daily basis."

"Fine."

"Besides, the only time you'd have to pretend would be in front of my friends and Orihime. So in a sense it—_wait_ what did you just say?"

If he didn't know any better he was sure he was hearing things, because if he heard what he thought Rukia had just said then that'd just been too easy.

Way, too easy.

"I said fine. What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Rukia questioned with a smirk, a sly and sexy smirk at that.

Ichigo gulped and shook his head, "Nah. I just, well, didn't think you'd comply—is all."

"I've been bored lately" Rukia commented truthfully with her dark eyes cast against the cloudless sky, "College life isn't what I expected it to be, so this little plan of yours might just be the entertainment I've been craving."

_Bored? _Ichigo thought_, she's bored?_

But before he could even probe her with a question Rukia was already walking away, her hands lazily tucked inside her lavender cardigan. Ichigo stared unable to chase after her, due to the fact that his class started ten minutes ago and something else as well.

He didn't know if it was the uncertainty that shrouded Rukia's personality that he was drawn towards, because frankly he had never met anyone like her before. Maybe, just maybe, this could turn out better than he originally planned.

Maybe he'd be entertained as well.

Ichigo grinned before heading to Urahara's class.

* * *

**. . .**

**

* * *

**

_**If anyone is actually reading this story, then please review if you want me to continue.**_

_**Thanks guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Decoy**_

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

OOC and swearing are involved.

* * *

__

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ichigo would've liked to think that he was a nice guy. Fairly speaking, he didn't commit any crimes (well, that is if beating his father into oblivion didn't count)—but hey, no family is perfect. Right?

So asking for some slack, probably, wasn't too much to ask for.

_Was it?_

Because right about now he was all too ready to bash his head into the nearest wall.

Rukia stared at Ichigo innocently with a small smile printed on her lips, though he knew too well the intentions running in her head. Ichigo tried to ignore it because it had been his idea, after all, for them to portray as a couple in the eyes of others—though let's just say things were progressing much faster than he'd intended.

He told her, calmly, a few days ago that they needed to talk and get to know each other first. Even though they were _unofficially_ together, it still meant that knowing (for example) what Rukia's favorite color was deemed important.

"_Pink" The raven-haired girl answered simply._

_Ichigo could only stare in bewilderment at her response, "You got to be kidding me."_

_If he could've guessed at least something monotone like blue, gray, or black—something that in prospect matched her personality._

"_What of it? If you must know Chappy the Bunny is pink, so therefore my favorite color is pink!"_

_Ichigo had no response to that._

Sadly, that had only been the tip of the iceberg. A simple beginning to a much more complicated day, because when the questions eventually got to be more difficult, in turn, so did Rukia's response.

"_What I like about you?" Violet eyes flashed. "Heh, am I suppose to lie?"_

"_Nah. Just as long as it's believable." Ichigo explained as he leaned closer to Rukia's still form. "So, any smartass remarks?"_

"_Your personality." Rukia replied after much thinking, "That'll suffice?"_

"_No ,see, you're going to have to be detailed about how you answer in front of my friends. If not, they'll just keep pestering you with more questions to answer the previous one."_

_Their debut was going to be horrible, Ichigo could already imagine it. _

_A relationship built on lies would surely crumble, it was inevitable. Maybe not at first glance but if this facade was going to work, they would need to know one another—just enough to be referred to as an item._

_Rukia held Ichigo's hand inside her own, pulling him out if his reverie, and stared directly into his eyes. "I like your personality because I feel as though when we're together I've known you for much longer, when in reality it's only been a few days."_

_A tint of pink covered Ichigo's cheeks as he felt the warmth of Rukia's hands and heard the unwavering seriousness in her voice._

_The midget sure could lie her ass off, he pondered._

_Rukia's dark eyes twinkled faintly under the setting sun and as Ichigo continued to stand there mutely, she continued with a sincere smile, "It's like when you talk to me—I already know what you're going to say, and when you laugh it makes my heart flutter because you've broken away from your usual scowl."_

_Even Ichigo couldn't react quickly enough to notice Rukia's next motive until she'd done it. His entire body stiffened when she released her hold on his hand and redirected them to cup his face. Slowly she steadied her trembling fingers and lowered his lips near hers._

_Ichigo's resolve dwindled. Normally if any other girl had put him in the same (ridiculous) situation, it would've been infinitely easier to brush them off—but with Rukia it wasn't as simple, much like everything else about her._

"_What's wrong strawberry-head?" The smile on her face instantly vanished, only this time only to be replaced with a smirk. "Can't back off? You are such a pervert."_

_Before Ichigo could pull away, as usual, Rukia had already beaten him to the punch. Hastily, she turned her back towards him (while he tried to regain composure) and began to laugh._

_Ichigo mumbled something incoherent. Then turned his back to Rukia as well, but without before realizing the sudden change in her tone—her laugh. _

_To him it sounded fake._

"_Meh, that's what you get for being so damn curious."_

_He closed his eyes and sighed._

"Oi! Earth to dumbass? !"

Rukia elbowed Ichigo (and not with that sissy tap either) in order to gain his attention, then motioned her eyes towards the redhead who seemed to have gotten angrier from Ichigo's lack of reaction.

Today was certainly not his day, and as much as he'd wanted to grab Rukia by the arm and walk away, far, _far_ away—he'd already figure that there was no way in hell Renji would let him do it.

"What do you all want?" Ichigo questioned in an unconcerned tone.

By '_all'_ he was referring to Chad and Orihime, who both stood behind Renji with the same perplexed expression donning their faces. Orihime, who was good couple inches taller than Rukia but with chestnut hair, waved solely towards Ichigo which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

Rukia could feel it again, as she had the first time she'd laid eyes on Orihime, the calm air a moment ago dispersed only to be replaced with something heavier. Even Renji remained quiet, merely choosing to stare at the ground.

Chad was the first one to speak, "If we're intruding please don't take it to harm."

"Yeah. I mean we were just curious." Renji added.

"About what?"

"About your new girlfriend." Orihime whispered, much like saying the phrase to herself. "You and well… Kuchiki are an item, correct?"

"It's Rukia." The raven haired girl explained as she extended her hand towards Orihime, "I really don't like people referring to me by my last name. It's nice to meet you."

Orihime giggled while reaching out to shake Rukia's open hand, "Yes. It's nice to meet you as well."

There was something in this picture she was definitely missing, Rukia reflected as she took a closer inspection of the group. It was as if everyone felt uncomfortable, though not necessarily because of her presence, instead because of the glances strawberry-head and Orihime were giving each other.

Yes, Rukia had been very much aware of Ichigo's claim of never wanting to talk to Orihime alone—or, of their mysterious (yet, disagreeable) past. Still, the expression on Ichigo's eyes weren't how she'd envision dislike or annoyance.

_Maybe it was…_

_Remorse_?

Did Ichigo feel guilty—?

But before Rukia could conclude her thoughts Ichigo had already grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Orihime's hold. He held her close against him, so close that she was able to hear the steady beating of his heart and smell the light scent of his clothes.

"Yes." Ichigo stated simply, his attention still mainly towards Orihime. "We're dating."

"I'm glad."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Are you still sulking?" Rukia teased as she exited her final class in an exceptionally good mood—can you guess why?

Two simple words: _Weekend baby! _

And since Rukia had been on top of her school work, the next two days meant relaxing her butt off with nothing but catching up on some Chappy the Bunny shows and sleeping in until the late afternoon. Man, life (as of right now) felt so great, she didn't even have the urge to punch Ichigo for ruining the mood.

"I'm not sulking!" Ichigo retorted, though his facial expression and body language hinted otherwise. "It's just…I keep wondering if they bought our little act yesterday."

"Don't worry, you were very convincing." She pointed out.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean, did you see your face?" Rukia imitated, playfully of course, by portraying her version of serious-strawberry gazing into the horizon. If this was a cartoon moment, she was sure that her eyes were literary sparkling against the sunlight.

Ichigo tapped her back lightly and sighed, "That's not funny."

"Yeah it is. I swear that scowl on your face must be permanent or something, because you never smile." Rukia commented as she took a picture out of her pocket, "Look here! I was bored in class so I drew you!"

"Last I remembered I wasn't a fucking bunny with orange hair. Ugh!" He replied angrily at the same time trying to snatch the piece of paper out of her hands. But Rukia, always once step ahead, retracted her arm quickly then tucked the drawing inside her bag.

"See what I mean? Most people would laugh and play it off as a joke. But you—"

"No! _Most _normal people would burn that poor excuse of a scribble that you call art. Oh, and just to burst your bubble; there are no such things as pink bunnies!"

Before Ichigo could even think of blocking her kick, it had already landed where 'the sun don't shine' and the next thing he knew his knees were on the ground—kneeling before Rukia who, in her defense, didn't feel one trace of guilt.

If she had anything to do about it, nobody ever got away with disrespecting Chappy the Bunny and rejoiced with a smile on their face. Who has the last laugh now?

Certainly not Ichigo Kurosaki!

"All I gotta say is, it sucks to be you." Rukia smirked with a sinister glint in her expression.

She leaned down slowly, relishing the look that surfaced from Ichigo's face—something that crossed pain and anger, as well as arrogance, all mixed into one. If she wasn't trying to make a statement, she was sure she would've been laughing her ass off.

Ichigo gulped as his attention focused on something much sweeter. The pain between his legs died down awhile ago, but being this close to Rukia's bare legs and deliciously short pleated skirt (how had he not noticed this before?) compelled him to stay on the ground—just a bit longer.

He was by no means a pervert. But, hey, throw a dog a bone and that bone will get chewed.

The scent of strawberries caught his attention next as Rukia leaned forward with an extended hand, "Don't be so overly dramatic! You've been on the ground for over five minutes, so I know you're faking it."

But he swiped her hand away, merely choosing to get up himself.

Their walk home had been a quiet one with Ichigo opting to be a few steps forward. Rukia wondered if he'd still been mad, though she'll admit that it was a low blow (literary) it still wasn't enough to make her apologize.

So, by the time they'd reach her place Rukia decided to invite him in by means of a peace offering. Ichigo obliged hesitantly but not because of her sudden proposal, instead because of the size of her apartment—or should he say condo? It took him completely off guard.

He was in awe.

"How many people do you live with?" Ichigo questioned as Rukia opened the door.

"I live on my own."

"No kidding?"

"Would you just shut up and get in already? !"

Rukia led him to the entertainment room to sit which was, to Ichigo's surprise, stocked with the best television and surround sound money could buy. Not to mention, there was also a Macbook pro placed on top a cherry wood tabletop and rows upon rows of movies that reached the ceiling.

He didn't even notice Rukia's disappearance until she joined him beside the couch with a can of tea in her hands.

"Here."

"Thanks."

This one-worded conversation was killing him. Sure, if he was comfortable enough to ask how she could afford all these luxurious possessions—he would, but instead he chose to drink the tea.

"What's with that look?" Rukia asked as she leaned back against the plush couch, "You're curious aren't you? Your thinking—'man this chick must be loaded'?"

Then she laughed, and from what Ichigo could remember, its tone resembled her laugh a few days ago. He remembered how it sounded fake.

Rukia continued even though he made no motion to say anything. "My brother is the one well off, not me. In fact, this entire place belongs to him but he's just letting me borrow it while I'm away in college."

"Damn! He must be one hell of a guy. I mean, who lends a condo? Seriously."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But for one person, this place must get pretty quiet." Ichigo mentioned earnestly while placing the can of tea on the tabletop.

"It's pretty easy to get use to. I'm hardly ever home, unless I have to sleep or watch TV that is."

Rukia eyes looked so distant, Ichigo detected as he turned to face her, and the expression on her face disinterested. There was definitely something bothersome she chose not to discuss, and out if courtesy held it in on account of the seriousness of the situation.

"You hungry?"

A shift in the mood.

"Well, yeah but—"

"Let's order take-out and you're paying **midget**."

"What? !" Rukia huffed as she stood on her toes to meet Ichigo's eyes, "I invite you in and you still expect me to pay? !"

"Hell yeah. I waited for your sorry-ass to get out of that two hour long class! At least you can do is treat me to some pizza or Chinese food." Ichigo crossed his arms against his chest, and his eyes, he didn't know if Rukia noticed the playful sheen within them.

Then she smirked, giving him a good enough answer. In one swift motion, Rukia pushed him back into the couch as she made her way towards the phone.

"So _sherbet_, which one is it? Pizza or Chinese food?"

Ichigo laughed as he heard his new nickname flow easily from her lips. He should've been irritated but for now it seemed like the last thing on his mind.

"Pizza, definitely."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

_**Oh gosh! Thank you for giving my story so much love! **_

_**It definitely inspired me to update much faster.**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter as well!**_

_**Please review. It motivates me so much to hear your responses.**_

_**Thanks guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Decoy.**_

I don't own bleach. Tite Kubo does.

OOC and swearing are involved.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ichigo woke up to the sight of Rukia's sleeping form, her position looked quite uncomfortable against his eyes. But still he couldn't help but surface a gentle smile. Her expression appeared so serene, so tranquil that he inwardly wondered what she was dreaming about.

_Probably that Chappy the Bunny shit…_

Quietly Ichigo motioned to get up, although his head was very much comfortably nestled in Rukia's lap, he just couldn't take the chance of her waking up and possibly giving him a broken nose. In this close vicinity anything could happen, and right now he just didn't want to take that chance.

The second their contact broke Rukia's hand twitched, then immediately let it settle to the spot where Ichigo's head was previously at. He had to blush as he finally noticed Rukia's bare legs, and her pleated skirt rising higher from her sitting position.

He didn't know why her physical appearance never made an impact on his manhood. Maybe it had been their childish bickering always getting in the way. But now, there was nothing relinquishing him to fully witness with captivated eyes.

Sure Rukia's body wasn't proportionate to most of the girls that attended their University, but _hey_, he wouldn't call her ugly either.

She was, cute?

More specifically, innocently cute. Though he knew she was far from it—being _innocent_, that is.

The blush on Ichigo's cheeks intensified. He was never the type of guy to have preferences when it came to women, so long as they kept him intrigued enough on having a smart conversation he figured he'd give them a chance. Physical appearance was just the sweet, sweet icing on top of the cake.

And Rukia's looks was definitely sweet.

Ichigo leaned closer until he smelled the familiar scent of strawberries, just as he had yesterday after his blatant refusal to take her hand. He certainly didn't mind waking up to this—waking up to Rukia's easy breathing and warm body against him.

Ichigo swallowed hard as he focused on her lips next. This had been the second time their lips stood close from one another—the second time he wanted to release his inhibitions and touch her lips against his own. Even for just a second, just so he could get the image out of his head.

What Rukia doesn't know certainly won't hurt her, and more importantly won't hurt him!

Ichigo steadied his hand against the couch as he leaned in, slowly closing the gap between their lips. _Only for a second, he thought _while closing his eyes_._

"Kaien…" Rukia whimpered, still very much asleep.

His face instantly turned pale at the weak, pitiful sound of her voice. Rukia's delicate expression, this time, appeared to be grim. He leaned away then got up, choosing instead to exit the condo.

He couldn't be selfish, he realized instantly.

Even though Ichigo wasn't sure of this strange feeling surging inside of him. The one thing he did know, however, was that their agreement didn't include feeling anything romantic—even if it was one-sided.

* * *

**. . .**

**

* * *

**

Rukia didn't understand why Ichigo was such in an awful mood. It was his idea after all for them to join his friends. Someone (she didn't specifically know who) was having the biggest bash of the weekend, which meant automatically that strawberry-head was definitely invited.

It never appeared to her how popular Ichigo was until they stepped inside the apartment. Immediately he was greeted by a mob of girls, which she presumed was customary for their hugs and kisses to be a little _too_ friendly.

She ignored it, opting instead to back away into the nearest corner. Besides she figured when Orihime made her entrance, she'd save Ichigo's sorry ass from the awkward conversation. For now, Rukia felt the need to relax—this was her weekend too after all!

"Kurosaki!" Tatsuki yelled a little loud for his liking, but brushed it off as soon as she handed him a drink. "It's been too long since I've spotted you on the party scene. Glad to finally see you make it."

"Yeah, feels great." Ichigo explained as he took a swig of the punch—which didn't taste like punch at all. It tasted so strong that he was sure people just started to pour whatever liquor they pleased.

Tatsuki's smile faded a little, "Are you sure though? You know Orihime's my best gal, she's bound to show up."

"Eh, don't worry." Ichigo grinned, hoping to suppress the guilt that crushed his chest. Tatsuki was someone he'd known since childhood, so it was normal to at least feel some remorse.

"I usually don't when it concerns you."

There was a moment when they didn't exchange words and merely stared towards the dim dance floor.

"I heard you're actually dating someone now?"

Tatsuki didn't look at him as she said this, and Ichigo complied knowing the reasoning behind it wasn't out of annoyance. She just didn't like being out of the loop. When Orihime mentioned it to her, she'd been completely and utterly surprised.

"_A Kuchiki, eh?"_

"I guess good news travels fast." Ichigo joked, "Yeah I am. Her name's Rukia, she somewhere in this mob of people."

"She's not just a rebound, right?"

"You make me sound like such an ass." The dark tone of his words was unmistakable.

Tatsuki stared at him with serious eyes. "You and Orihime didn't leave on good terms and it's likely, to me, that you're just using this new girl to forget about—"

"Rukia doesn't play into anything to what happened years ago. Frankly, I know you're just looking out for Orihime and myself but…" Ichigo placed a reassuring hand against her shoulder, "…We already buried that hatchet and forgiving her, it was enough…"

Tatsuki could hear perfectly well the hurt in his words and see the sadness glisten within his eyes. All of these playing together brought her back to their younger days of High School. She remembered Ichigo's confession to her best friend—she remembered how it was going make their lives better, because Ichigo had always been scowling and Orihime had always been admiring him from afar.

It was perfect.

Now looking back, Tatsuki still failed to realize how everything she knew became so twisted.

Tatsuki smiled faintly, returning Ichigo's gesture.

Rukia's relaxing-alone time lasted for about a minute before the guys, obviously drunk that she could smell it in their breaths, started getting way, way too close into her personal space. Her patience was wearing thin and it only made it worse when one guy, called himself Keigo, actually made a move to press his body against hers.

"Wahh!" Was the only word that Keigo got a chance to say before she shoved him into wall.

Rukia rather enjoyed the way he squirmed, especially as she bent one arm behind his back and pressed his face harder against the faded wallpaper. She was no pushover, obviously evident from the way she treated Ichigo, though doing it someone else felt just as good.

"Oh babe! Yeah! Press me harder like that!"

She decided to let go of the imbecile before his imagination got way out of hand.

The balcony was the only area that wasn't too crowded and with Ichigo's absence (probably fucking someone in the bedroom—strange, why did she feel her knees suddenly buckle as she thought of the image?), going there alone would be alright.

Besides, he'll eventually catch up whenever he was finished with whatever business he had to do. Rukia could vaguely remember the girl's name…_Tatsuki?_, when she overheard their conversation. Ichigo's voice sounded content, but quieter.

"Rukia, I didn't expect you to come." Orihime questioned as she looked down towards Rukia's sitting form, "So then Ichi—uh, I mean, Kurosaki must also be here?"

"Yeah, he's somewhere."

Orihime took a seat next to Rukia while adjusting her denim skirt before it showed too much skin. The expression that surfaced from her innocent face appeared fake, Rukia presumed upon the close distance between them.

It had been blatantly clear that she was searching for Ichigo and used the smile on her face to hide her true disappointment. As far as Rukia knew, there was no reason for Orihime to like her—no reason for them to be restrained against the uneasy silence that shrouded them both.

"It's strange…" Orihime spoke first, her brown eyes downcast towards the drink in her hand. "It never occurred to me that you'd be Kurosaki's type."

"Why were you so sure?"

"Because we're completely different Rukia, and since we've met on campus, I still haven't figured it out." The tips of her fingers turned pale against the force she exerted on the bottle, "Why? Why, does he like you?"

"You might be surprised." Being under the starlight, Rukia's eyes seemed to look duller, darker. "Ichigo and I…have a very complicated relationship."

"Were you the one who confessed?"

Rukia shook her head, "It was him. But I won't lie, I was happy when he made the offer."

The truth in her words stung Orihime's pride, but not only that, it also hurt Rukia's heart as well. Because she chose to ignore, that maybe, if she imagined hard enough she could picture _Kaien_ while she talked to Ichigo blissfully, uncaringly—

And maybe, the only reason she'd agree to this whole ordeal was based upon an ill-intentioned lie, upon the selfish desires of her childish heart.

"Why do you look so sad when you say it?"

"_Heh_, because…I don't deserve another chance."

Orihime stared at her silently, still a little confused from her response. There was no way she could deny the feelings between Rukia and Ichigo. It wasn't love by any means, and that was the only thought Orihime could breathe relief upon.

"This is the last time I'll say this." Rukia stared listlessly as Orihime motioned to stand up, "I want Ichigo back and I'd rather not hurt you in order to get to him."

"Excuse me?" The raven-haired girl stood up as well, matching her body language with Orihime's.

"Not physically of course. I'd never cause you harm in that way. But if what you say is true, then it's also correct for me to assume that Kurosaki means a great deal to you." The meek girl Rukia presumed was now talking in a cold and steely voice, "If not then, at least, there's something that binds you two together. I intend to break it."

"What if I won't let you?" Rukia gazed with unblinking eyes.

"You won't have a choice."

Threats never worked on Rukia and now as she stood across from Orihime's unwavering stance, she couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh (really, when was the last time she'd done that?).

"Do as you please. But as a fair warning _Inoue_, I'm letting you know that I'm not just going to sit back and watch the show."

"Is that a threat?"

A sweet smile curved Rukia's lips, "Of course not."

* * *

**. . .**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo felt uneasy as he and Rukia exited the party. Not necessarily because of the cups and cups _and_ cups of beer he drank, but because of the unexplainable expression sprawled on the short girl's face.

He wanted to ask what was bothering her (a multitude of times!) but just as he was about to say the words, nothing would come out. It wouldn't have been as bothersome if he could at least get an idea of what was going on inside that head of hers—but that's Rukia for you, a mystery.

By the time they reached his apartment, which was closer from Tatsuki's place, it was already three in the morning. Ichigo was hesitant since he did live with roommates, to invite her in. Truthfully however, his main concern was Rukia's safety walking home at a time like this.

As Ichigo opened the door he was greeted by silence. "Why don't you come in?"

"I don't like you like that, perv." Rukia joked as she remembered pulling Ichigo lips close against hers—more importantly, his dwindling resolve of not being able to back off.

"You wish. Besides, I'm not **that** drunk midget."

Rukia could only laugh at his comment. Though the thought of punching him straight in the gut was still there, this time she realized that the urge to actually do it wasn't as strong as before.

"Like you'll ever get the chance _sherbet_."

"You won't catch me holding my breath."

As Rukia entered the apartment, the first aspect she realized was the size of the place. It was much too small for her liking, that or maybe it was all the junk piled everywhere that made the room miniscule in her eyes. Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

"Are you just going to stand there or go?" Ichigo questioned in a rather irritated tone.

Rukia crossed her arms against her chest, "Go where? If you didn't notice all the shit that's lying around. There's not even any place to sit!"

"Sorry princess but not all college students live the life of luxury. Me and friends actually pay for rent, so move it or lose it! My room's the first to your right."

"Your room?" She tried to suppress the blush from surfacing.

But it was too late, and worse of all Ichigo had caught it. He smirked, a sexy smirk against his handsome face. "Aw, you shy?"

"Fuck off!—"

Before Rukia could even finish her sentence, Ichigo was already lifting her up and positioning her over his shoulder. She should've screamed out of anger but found it impossible because, believe it or not, she was enjoying herself too much.

In fact, Rukia didn't even realize they made it into his bedroom until he placed her on his bed. It felt calming to see Ichigo's attractive face glow against the strands of moonlight peeking through the curtains. She held her breath in admiration.

Ichigo was on all fours, slightly pinning the raven-haired girl underneath him. He counted to ten and told himself that if she was opposed to anything he was doing, then he'd leave her a wide open area to punch, kick, or whatever.

He waited, and still she laid against his bed unwavering.

_Nothing romantic, _His conscience screamed, _Your agreement has nothing to do with this!_

Something else was overpowering his common sense, Ichigo bit his bottom lip as he took a closer look. Rukia's outfit left just enough to the imagination and he wondered a second time how he kept overlooking these things.

She wore a burgundy corset styled dress with lace details specifically on the breast area. The hem cut off just above mid-thigh, exposing a majority of her legs against his hungry eyes. There was no time to think because before he knew it he was already stroking her leg, moving ever so slowly from her knee and upwards.

Rukia's heavy breathing became evident to Ichigo. It was the main reason his ministrations didn't cease—partly because she was enjoying it, but more importantly because it turned him the fuck on to see her so vulnerable. He swooped down to place kisses on her neck, which had been too sloppy for his taste, but with the amount alcohol in his system he surely didn't give a damn.

"_Kaien_…" Rukia whispered in between gasps.

Ichigo stopped.

The look on his face turned grim as he heard the name, once again, flow easily from Rukia's lips. He raised his head and was surprised to see her eyes closed, and her breathing much easier than a moment ago. His hazel eyes softened for a moment as he came to a realization—she'd been sleeping all this time?

What a mood-killer.

Ichigo placed a light hand on Rukia's head to remove some of the hair that covered her eyes. Then he thought of the man, _this Kaien guy_, and how he must've been significant for her to keep dreaming about him night, after night.

"Who is he, Rukia?"

* * *

**. . .**

**

* * *

**

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Okay, so the majority of you all want to know the past between Ichigo and Orihime. I don't want to reveal everything just yet, so basically I'll…give small clues about it? **_

_**Lol. **_

_**I really want to focus on Kaien a little bit more!**_

_**So hopefully you guys like this chapter and please review. **_

_**Comments really make me happy!**_

_**Thanks and bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Decoy.**_

I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

OOC and swearing are involved.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**

* * *

**_

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Ichigo to start a term paper the week it was due. In fact, he'd figure a long time ago (specifically in High School) that he earned higher marks when he completed papers under pressure. It was strange—but hey, he didn't really give a damn as long as it worked.

But today, of all days, he knew without a doubt that he wasn't going to get anything done. Ichigo's hands curled into fists as he stared irritatingly at the blank computer screen, then towards the TV where Chad and Renji busily played Halo 3.

"Fucking shit Chad!" Renji yelled out of frustration, "It's not that hard to aim up and shoot the flying Elites! Damn it, I kill five and you can't even get one? !"

Chad remained still, merely looking at the controller in his hands. "It's hard to press the correct buttons. My fingers are too big…"

"Excuses! Now we're going to have play from the last checkpoint. Sheeesh!"

"ARGH!" Ichigo slammed his laptop shut. If he didn't need the damn thing so badly, he was sure that it would've crumbled in his hands semesters ago. "Why bother me when you know I have a psych paper due? !"

Renji grinned, evidently not giving a fuck. "Last time I checked that didn't concern us."

"It does when you're playing that damn game right in my room!" Ichigo's fists slowly uncurled, this time choosing instead to sweep his hand through his fluorescent hair. "Here's an idea dumbass, why don't you and Chad play in the living room?"

"Yeahhh, that place is a war zone and I really don't feel like cleaning shit up." The redhead explained in a matter-of-factly voice.

Chad nodded in agreement.

Ichigo sighed in defeat at his so-called friend's unwavering response. He grabbed his laptop bag and a couple of books just in case, then walked out the apartment without so much as a glance from Chad and Renji. There was only one place his mind registered with the perfect atmosphere he needed to get his work done.

But before he could go there he made a pit stop at a 24hour convenient store and picked out some candy, cakes—well, just basically anything sweet. Afterwards he hightailed it to the oh-so grand and lavished condo, rang the doorbell, and basically played the waiting game.

Rukia opened the door with a confused look in her eyes. "_Sherbet_?"

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that midget. Can I come in?"

"Why?" There was a playful smirk set on her lips, and Ichigo could only scowl harder at the plain fact that he found this girl in front of him so gorgeous when she smiled.

"Simple, because I need to get my work done." He stepped forward and still she stood firm, blocking his way.

"Okay." Rukia placed her hand against his chest and let it settle there. If she wasn't trying so hard to not think about how muscular Ichigo's chest felt, she was sure she would've been blushing red. "That doesn't answer my question. You have your own apartment."

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious." Ichigo grabbed her hand from his chest. He relished the warmth against his skin a few seconds longer before continuing with the conversation. "My roommates are preventing me to focus properly and unless I get some peace and quiet, I won't get my paper done on time."

"That sucks for you." Rukia replied, rather sarcastically.

"I thought as much." Ichigo raised her hand, then easily placed a bag against her palm. Rukia stared intently towards his hazel eyes, confusion returning once again in her expression. "It's a peace offering. You can have anything you want in the bag if you'll just let me in."

"Is this bait?"

"Pretty much."

"And, you presumed that I'd willingly take it?"

Ichigo nodded, his eyes bored. Though the scowl on his face was still visible.

"Why?" She asked a second time.

"Easy." Ichigo answered as he leaned down towards the short girl. Being this close caused Rukia's heart to beat faster, her eyes to marvel at his handsome face, and her lips to pout with interest. "Cause you don't fucking cook midget."

"Yeah like you would know."

"Actually, I do. I remembered seeing, when you ordered pizza last week, your fridge was covered with a bunch of take-out menus." This time he opted on trying sarcasm, "Oh and here's the real kicker, when I opened it up the only item remotely close to being edible were lemon wedges."

Yes, Rukia was definitely blushing now.

But it wasn't out of anything romantic, this time she was livid!

Rukia stomped on Ichigo's foot, with her free hand formed into a fist ready to punch him in the stomach. But he'd caught it, causing the scowl on his face to turn into a smile—an alluring, _alluring_ smile that showed the tiniest amount of white.

"You're getting predictable." The hands inside of his loosened and in turn so did Rukia's anger, which had taken a back seat as soon as Ichigo's face leaned much closer.

_Oh_, but the blush was still there.

Rukia mumbled something incoherent, then quickly moved aside giving more than enough room for him to enter the condo. They sat their usual spot on the couch and it didn't take long for Ichigo to set everything up, positioning himself as he had in his own apartment.

_Geez, comfortable much?_, Rukia thought.

It was true, she realized upon gazing at the orange-haired boy, there were definitely some things that changed since his last visit. And although it was only his second time being here, Rukia could already recognize the difference in Ichigo's body language and expression. Well, it was as she thought—he was much comfortable around her.

And the thought, made her glad. (Though she would never speak of it out loud).

"Oi."

"Hn?"

"You mind sharing?"

Rukia wondered inwardly at his question, then immediately followed the direction where Ichigo pointed towards—which was the bag in her lap?

"Let me think about that…" A devious grin surfaced from her face, and it took her up until now to realize the easiness of the moment. Really, had they already felt that relaxed with one another? She smiled at the idea. "Uh, nope."

"Stingy midget."

"Strawberry crybaby." She replied with her tongue stinking out.

Ichigo ignored the comment, choosing instead to end the conversation before it turned into a full blown name-calling war. The scowl on his face loosened as he considered the notion. Since when did it ever occur to him that something as simple as a verbal taunt could put a smile on his face?

_Guess only with this chick_, he figured.

A couple of hours passed in silence with Rukia, at times, would steal glances of Ichigo from her peripheral view. She admired his attentiveness, his focus while he continued to type restlessly against the rather outdated laptop. She'll admit that she had been blatantly surprised when he mentioned his grade point average—putting Ichigo in the same category as an honor student?

Now, that's treading dangerous water.

"Why do you try so hard?" Rukia questioned breaking the silence. "You aspire to be a physician, which takes at least takes eight years of schooling. Then, you go to one of the most prestigious Universities in Japan to make it become a reality. You're just really devoted…that's all."

"Heh, is that something I should be ashamed about?"

"Well obviously not, but—"

"You **really **want to know why?" Ichigo gazed with solemn eyes and Rukia could only nod due to the seriousness of his voice. "It wasn't something that I'd originally planned but of course Isshin was ecstatic, being a doctor himself. And I'm sure it's obvious that Inoue and I dated in the past…"

Slowly, Ichigo's voice trailed off.

He didn't understand why he waited for a response from the raven-haired girl—or maybe, it'd been that nasty habit of his always refraining himself from explaining anything he felt uncomfortable towards.

Even up until now he unashamedly hid behind fake smiles and phony laughter; he unashamedly cowered behind friends who knew exactly which subject to avoid whenever they were together.

But being with Rukia and knowing that he couldn't rely on her to make him stop saying the words he so carefully kept to himself year, after year. It felt strange to look into a set of eyes that didn't hold regret, pity, or sadness—like Tatsuki's, Renji's, and Chad's who knew him much longer but in all seriousness didn't know him at all.

Ichigo positioned himself closer to her before continuing, "Inoue wanted everything perfect between us. I guess back then I couldn't complain because being around her was just so…_easy_. We never really argued, so whenever she requested something I'd always just give in and brush it off like it was nothing. I thought acting the way I did was normal."

"So, what?" Rukia eyes hardened as the words escaped her lips, "She wanted you to become a doctor, which in turn made you want to be a doctor?"

"No it wasn't entirely her influence—"

"Then what was it?"

"I didn't have enough confidence in myself to get accepted into a University, especially one that specialized in the field." Ichigo rested his chin against his palms, while propping both elbows on his knees. "Inoue encouraged me a lot. She kept saying that I didn't give myself enough credit and although I made it seem that retaining knowledge came easily, she eventually figured that I'd been faking it. When in reality, _heh_, I would cram for tests and stay up late into the night learning, and relearning the same lesson plan…"

"You were trying to impress her?"

"Not just her, but everyone." The words felt heavy against Ichigo's shoulders, "You of all people should know that the first aspect anybody notices about me is the color of my hair. When I hit my teen years, I was immediately predisposed to being this delinquent just because rumors were spread saying that I bleach my hair."

"So you're natural hair color isn't black?" Rukia pondered, a playful tone evident in her voice.

"Back then, I wished it was." He answered truthfully, "It would've made life so much easier."

"Yeah, but boring."

"I've heard that."

Rukia didn't understand why she felt disheartened to see Ichigo's eyes shimmer with sadness. Even as he spoke with a faint smile, his eyes were undeniably blank against her own—

"I'm starving, what do you say to some dinner? Eh, _strawberry_?"

She didn't understand the motives behind abruptly changing the mood, changing the topic of their conversation—

Ichigo glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Wow, it's that late?"

Rukia nodded, already making her way towards the phone. "Should we order pizza like last time?"

However the one fact she did choose to acknowledge, was her want to see the smirk that so effortlessly fit his handsome face. If anything else she wanted to always remember Ichigo as such—

"Why don't we go out instead?"

Rukia hesitated with a teasing grin curved at the edges of her lips, "Isn't that something only couples do?"

"Stop playing around midget." Ichigo stood up and grabbed his hoodie, "Guys and girls can be friends, as well as go on dinner dates with no deeper meaning behind it."

"Aw, _sherbert_!" She linked her arm within his and the moment their body touched, a pink hue slowly surfaced from her cheeks. "We're friends now? !"

Ichigo groaned at her seemingly harmless joke, but made no motion to break their contact. "Remind me never to act nice to you again, alright?"

"Whatever you say!" Rukia's smile stretched ear-to-ear, which earned her another groan from the orange-haired boy.

—she wanted to remember Ichigo as she did now; lighthearted with a tiny smirk gracing his aggravated expression.

Rukia's heartbeat quickened.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Orihime sat still, grudgingly waiting for the class to end. Earlier during the day she had texted Ichigo asking him to meet her at a nearby café—a local hangout, one could say, especially built for students who attended the University.

It took him a long while to reply back, though surprisingly he agreed to her proposal.

She chose to ignore the class's lesson plan altogether, with the only thing registering in her mind was the sluggish movement of the clock overhead. The hands that settled on her lap formed into fists as she remembered the words Rukia told her days ago.

"_It was him. But I won't lie, I was happy when he made the offer."_

It took Orihime by surprise, to say the least. From what she remembered Ichigo didn't have a preference when it came to women. She'd been the only girl he ever gone out with, and during their High School years that was saying a lot.

But that wasn't what bothered her the most.

It was the fact that Ichigo came up to a girl and **actually** confessed. It had taken her months to plan the perfect time, months to pick the appropriate way to the say the words, and months to arrange her hair and outfit flawlessly—and he goes confessing to a girl nobody has ever heard about?

She clenched her fists harder, turning the knuckles stark white.

So what if the Kuchiki's were one of the most famous families in Japan?

So what if they were wealthy beyond their wildest dreams?

None of that mattered! Because Orihime understood, even until now she never heard those selfish accusations flow from Ichigo's mouth.

And that hurt her the most.

The bond that they've formed rooted solely from their likeness of one another. It wasn't because Ichigo desired fame and riches, Orihime's eyes softened at the thought, he had never been the kind of person who coveted material possessions—tangible items that could easily be replaced.

Instead he favored the moments of spending time with family members and friends, those who remained invaluable and irreplaceable. This time he chose Rukia, when before he'd chosen…her.

When Professor Unohana dismissed the class, Orihime gathered her belongings hurriedly then ran straight towards the café. It took her ten minutes to reach the destination because all of the people who casually bumped into her, tried to start a conversation. She bowed her head apologetically to refuse, when in reality, she really didn't give a damn.

Orihime had one thought on her mind and that was the orange-haired boy she desperately needed to talk to. She grasped the door with firm hands while focusing to compose her labored breathing.

Really, had she been running that fast?

When Ichigo came into view a reassuring smile emerged from her lips. Up until she'd seen him, a shadow of doubt continually lingered against the back of her mind. Orihime sighed as she felt the weight on her heart eventually fade away.

The distance between them shortened and before she knew it, she was already sitting across from Ichigo. It felt nostalgic, as a flicker of memory reflected beneath her eyes. She remembered how they always went on dates like this, only more romantic. Usually there were roses, dim lighting, and candlelight—and she'd wear a simple dress which he'd always complemented her on.

But now, upon looking at Ichigo, there was nothing in his attitude that even felt like those memories existed. There was a scowl etched against his lips along with both arms folded on his chest. He looked ordinary, much like the way he had those times when she'd watch him from afar—when he didn't even know her name.

She missed the look of longing he'd constantly shower her with.

"Kurosaki, uhm, well, thank-you for meeting with me." It was difficult trying to keep the mood as calm as possible. She knew he must've felt truly uncomfortable to be sitting alone—so she had to wonder. "Rukia isn't joining us?"

"She will, soon."

_Good_.

They at least had some time to themselves, Orihime's confidence grew at the thought.

She wanted and needed Ichigo to fall in love with her all over again and if that meant starting from scratch, then so be it.

"Kurosaki, I…"

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

_**Oh geez, this chapter was such a bitch to write I don't even know if it came out okay.**_

_**And I know last chapter I mentioned that I was going to focus more on Kaien, but after typing the majority of this chapter I realize there wasn't an appropriate time to even mention him. So, sorry Kaien fans out there.**_

_**But for those who wanted a peek at Ichigo and Orihime's past, there you go!**_

_**Again I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, still please review. I'd still love to know what you guys think so far.**_

_**Thanks and bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Decoy.**_

I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

OOC and swearing are involved.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

"Kurosaki I…" Orihime hesitated at the words, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"No, I mean it. I _am_ sorry." She said a second time, almost as if saying the phrase to herself.

Ichigo sighed, while a familiar indifference reflected beneath his eyes. He'd heard the same vulnerability in her voice years ago, though before he felt nothing but anger, resentment—and now?

He didn't feel a damn thing.

So he answered, again, uninterestedly. "I know."

Yet the amount of time it took for Ichigo to even sit there and look Orihime in the eyes and _pretend_ to forget about their past was substantial, staggering even.

He remembered sulking days on end to the point when Renji and Chad grew tired of his company. He remembered replaying the moments of their times together and questioning himself if, in fact, it was his fault solely their relationship ended.

Love, is such a brittle thing.

For one person it could mean the world, for the other some plaything to pretend. He felt foolish after realizing the facts, and even more because of his blatant refusal to believe she was capable of manipulating him so easily.

"If you don't believe me, I understand." Orihime whispered, still audible enough for Ichigo to hear. "I was wrong and took for granted what I—what we had…"

"Listen Inoue, I'd rather not do this again." He uncurled his arms, choosing to let it rest on the table instead. "I've forgiven you, isn't that enough?"

"But that's not true. You still hate me, don't you?"

_Yes!_, his mind screamed.

"No." He stated flatly. "I don't hate you, but I can't…" Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed, "I can't look at you the same way. We're friends now and that's it."

A faint smile surfaced from the girl's face, "You haven't changed one bit, have you Ichigo? Still thinking about others before your own, such kindness, especially towards those who don't even deserve it."

Then without realizing, Orihime reached out to lay her hand on top of his and let it settle there. She'd yearn for this the most—of Ichigo's warmth against her own and though it disappointed her that he didn't return the gesture. The smile on her lips didn't waver.

"Yeah." A simple answer from Ichigo. Something inside of him found it difficult to turn away from her familiar brown eyes. Especially now as she apologized. They appeared softer and, almost, kinder.

Ichigo winced inwardly.

He shouldn't have been thinking like this. _Fuck_, where the hell was that midget when he needed her?

"Are you worried?"

"Of what?"

"Rukia, of course. It's written all over your face." Her hand curled against his own, holding it tighter.

Ichigo could only nod.

"I'm glad you've found someone…really." Orihime released her hold, reluctantly, fearing that she might just get accustomed to the feeling of Ichigo's warmth. She readjusted her position to match the boy across from her. "Rukia's a nice girl, still, I wouldn't have considered her your type."

"Cause she's not like you." Strange, he imagined the statement to sound like a question. The ends of his lips curved into a faint grin.

Orihime caught it immediately and in response the mood shrouding them shifted into something much lighter, much more nostalgic. "Yeah, I told Rukia the same thing."

"You've talked?"

"Once, at Tatsuki's party."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Rukia's expression quickly changed into shock as one of Ichigo's friend (right now she couldn't remember the name) cut her off, really obviously too. The girl with shoulder length, black hair focused her attention on her cell phone primarily before speaking.

"Kuchiki." She stated, "Watch where you're going."

"First off, it's Rukia. And secondly, I should be the one saying that." Rukia huffed as she pointed her finger in a conspicuous manner. "You're the one texting and not watching where you're walking!"

"Hot-tempered I see. You and Ichigo must butt heads a lot, _Rukia_." The girl ginned while extending her hand, "My name's Tatsuki. Nice to officially meet you."

Rukia's temper receded as she took Tatsuki's hand and shook it. "Likewise. But, how do you know my name?"

"Ichigo mentioned you but never formally introduced us during the party." The she laughed, "You could say that he's shy. Ichigo really hasn't dated anybody for a while, since High School if I recall correctly."

"Oh, yeah, he told me about his past relationship. But only a small part of it."

"Aren't you worried? I mean, what if he compares you to his ex?"

Was Tatsuki trying to come at her ego? Because these questions are getting personal, and typically, that's not something one asks after just meeting somebody.

Rukia ignored the thought and shook her head, " I don't have to be. The past is the past, hell, I can't change it. So why bother stressing."

"You're not even just a tab bit curious?"

"I'm not saying that." Rukia gripped the strap of her Chappy bag, suddenly feeling a familiar tightness in her throat. "It's normal for a person to want to know those types of things. But I, trust Ichigo."

Where had that response came from?

Rukia's body weakened as she felt the hollowness of the words easily flee her lips.

_What relationship?—what trust?_

_We're just playing pretend, acting solely out of selfishness._

Rukia bit her bottom lip as her hand formed into a fist around the strap of the bag.

_So what if Ichigo physically looks identical to Kaien?—so what?_

"Do you even know who she was? His ex, I mean"

"Inoue."

_She's playing this game too. _

"Knowing that fact doesn't put you down?" Tatsuki asked with a hint of mockery coaxing her voice, "Come on, it's easy to compare yourself to someone out of self-consciousness. Especially if it's a girl like Orihime."

"Not at all." A smirk surfaced from her face, "Appearances are a fragile foundation to keep a relationship strong, don't you agree? Furthermore, even you can realize that Ichigo's interest in me extends beyond something so simple. I mean, anybody can put on a pretty face nowadays."

Tatsuki's eyebrow twitched though not because of the bluntness in Rukia's tone, but instead because of the honesty within them that she herself respected.

It was true that she wanted (or, deemed it much more uncomplicated) to dislike Rukia due to the plain fact that Orihime's her best gal and Ichigo's her childhood bud—and this girl in front of her was the one getting in between years worth of friendship.

But she'd never expected for Ichigo to actually pick out someone levelheaded able to look at the whole picture rather than just the pretty colors, someone who's genuinely different from her best friend.

Tatsuki's eyes softened at the thought. "You're alright."

"Thanks?" Was all Rukia could say.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Here you go!" The bubbly waitress, Hinamori (as written on her nametag), stated as she placed two dishes on the table. "Anything else I can get for you love bugs?"

Ichigo twitched visibly as he motioned to grab a fork. "Heh, we aren't dating."

While a rosy hue surfaced from Orihime's cheeks. "We're just friends." She spoke timidly with a faint smile.

"I could've sworn!"

"Momo stop pestering the customers." A short, white-haired boy ordered as he continued to wipe the countertop. "Go to table 10, their drinks need to be refilled."

"Aww! Shiro-chan!" Hinamori whined playfully, "Stop trying to ruin my mood and just stay behind the milkshake bar. Matter of fact, a little sugar could probably loosen that brick up your—"

"Ah! I told you never to call me that when we're working!"

"Blah-blah-blah!" The girl smiled warmly, causing Toshiro to all of a sudden remain silent. "Alright, I'm going to table 10."

Orihime laughed bringing Ichigo's gaze to focus on her instead of the two's quarrel.

"Aren't they funny? I mean, it's really cute the way Hitsugaya tries to pretend that Hinamori's actions don't affect him." She pointed to the boy behind the counter, "He really does care for her though."

"What a strange relationship."

There was a short pause when they merely ate and chose to listen to the quiet hum of the café. It was Orihime who spoke first to break the silence.

"Speaking of relationships I've been meaning to ask you, well that is if it's okay, about Rukia…" Her voice fainted into a whisper as the girl's name escaped her lips.

Ichigo swirled the straw between his forefinger and thumb by means of a distraction, "What's there to know?"

"A _lot_ to be completely honest. But I'll settle for one or two." She joked, feeling the bitterness in her mouth as she tried to laugh it off. "Seriously, what made you confess?"

He stayed quiet at first then sighed before answering, "I like how Rukia's not like anyone I've ever met. What I mean is, she's really easy to be with—and I don't feel the need to constantly try to make things work between us, because everything eventually falls into place."

Orihime's body tensed at his declaration and what made the truth clearer was Ichigo's eye contact never leaving hers. Being with him for so long, as a girlfriend and friend, she was well in tuned of the signs that separated Ichigo's serious and comical traits.

"You really do like her, don't you?"

"Yeah." He answered openly. "Well, I doubted that the relationship would even work but life's full of surprises, or so I've heard."

Ichigo wondered inwardly at the moment why the lies that spewed from his mouth felt so natural. Usually there'd be some awkwardness in his tone—hell, he was never a believable liar to begin with.

Orihime gazed in silence.

"It's odd, but whenever I want to congratulate you…I feel like I'm going to be sick in my stomach. I _am_ happy for you, like I've said before, but it's just…" Her hands formed into a fist noticeably against his sight. "…I really, really wished that things would've worked out differently between us."

"Inoue—"

Ichigo didn't understand what tempted his hand reach over the space between them and swipe the loose strands of hair behind her ear. He winced a second time as he felt the softness of her skin glide effortlessly against the pads of his fingertips, but figured it too late to stop the himself from feeling—

_What exactly?_, Ichigo thought.

His eyes reflected indifference still, though he undoubtedly felt the hollow of his heart ache. _Damn_. He was too close, too hazardously playing with fire. The smile set on Orihime's lips widened, which only served to worsen the already uncomfortable tension.

Then she looked up, her eyes focusing on something other than him. "Rukia, hi."

It took a couple of seconds before Ichigo's mind could register the name and when it did, let's just say he never moved faster in his life to turn around and greet someone.

"Ruki—" But it was too late because she'd already sat down.

"Hello, Orihime." Rukia replied sweetly as she pulled Ichigo down into the seat next to hers (rather harshly at that). "Sorry for my tardiness, but class ended later than usual."

"Don't worry, Kurosaki and I were just catching up. Weren't we?"

"Oh, yeah."

Rukia easily caught the glint of arrogance in Orihime's expression, the overconfidence that showed from her way too comfortable posture. Orihime was having way too much fun, too bad Rukia wasn't the type to really give a fuck.

She pressed her body towards Ichigo, who in response froze as the majority of her body heat shrouded his thin, short-sleeved tee. Rukia smirked at the closeness of their faces, "What about?" Then immediately withdrew back as she grabbed his drink and took a sip.

This time Orihime retaliated, "Good old times, you know those crazy High School nights."

"Oh you mean back when you two dated?"

Overconfidence was a funny thing, and people who frequently used it as a crutch were always too noisy in Rukia's eyes. She didn't like arguing for the simple fact that it bored her—this situation was no different.

Her sight focused on Ichigo for a brief moment before Orihime interrupted again.

"You told her about us already?"

"Why hide it? You two were going to meet eventually." Ichigo replied honestly, "Though I have to say, I didn't think you'd meet this soon or Tatsuki's party to be correct."

Rukia's eyes narrowed inconspicuously—

_Me, one. Bimbo, zero!_, a playful smirk settled on her lips.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Yo midget, why the hell are you smiling like that? You're creeping me out."

A few days had passed since the date of the café meeting and Ichigo felt relieved of Orihime's absence ever since. Now that they were _officially _(and he used that term lightly!) out in the open to his closest friends, Ichigo could finally let out a huge sigh of relief and eventually relax.

If everything played out correctly as he envisioned, then Orihime should stop pursuing him. He could only hope for the best at this point.

Ichigo stopped mid-step as he noticed Rukia abruptly turn into an isle to pick out some Chappy the Bunny candy, strawberry shortcake, and some brand of cookies that he wasn't too familiar with.

"Can't you guess? !" The short girl excitedly explained, "This supermarket has way more goodies than the one near my place—wahh!"

When Ichigo offered to go on a leisurely date, this wasn't exactly the idea he had in mind. Though he couldn't really complain because as oddly as the situation might've looked—it was actually quite entertaining.

Rukia wasn't the type, or so he initially thought, who liked to do carefree and simple things like shopping for food and then getting overly thrilled when she found a product unexpectedly.

"Lookie!" She held up a plush doll and then quickly hugged it like a child would. "I've never seen this Chappy doll before. It looks even cuter dressed up as a shinigami—wahh cuteness!"

"That's a shame…" Ichigo murmured to himself but figured it a mistake as soon as his face hit the floor.

Rukia was too quick to land a hard blow behind Ichigo's knee, making him loose balance so fast she didn't even have to release her hold on the pink bunny.

"Didn't you learn the last time you tried to mess with the Chappy? !"

The orange-haired boy reluctantly picked himself up off the floor and crossed his arms, "Fuck! Why do I even bother with you midget?"

Ichigo braced for another blow but found it useless when he realized the empty spot where Rukia previously stood. Then out of the corner of his eyes he spotted her, a few isles down, in the pasta section.

"Look at this, _sherbet_." Rukia handed him a package of stuffed shells, "I'm getting kind of tired ordering out. Why don't we make this instead?"

"You don't cook." He said simply.

"Yeah, but boiling water shouldn't be too hard." She explained as she chucked the box into the reusable shopping bag.

Ichigo smirked at the thought, "So says the girl who never cooks. Tell me do you even know how to use a stove?"

"No but that's why you're going to help."

Their next stop was to get sauce, of course. Rukia grabbed two jars at a time and the smirk on Ichigo's face became more noticeable as the words _Rukia and cute_ passed in the back of his mind.

"Extra garlic or organic tomatoes?" She said with a pout.

Ichigo took the one labeled 'Organic' and placed it in the bag. "Careful midget, I think those jars weigh as much as you."

"Ha-ha, very funny." The sarcasm in her words didn't sound as thick, which made Rukia wonder if it was due to the simplicity of the moment.

_**Things were steadily changing**_—

"Aw, no hitting this time?" Ichigo teased as he cornered her into the empty isle. Then raised one arm to lean against the rows of jars, thereby placing his body excruciatingly close to Rukia's.

If he listened closely, he could've sworn he heard her whimper.

Ichigo gulped hard at the thought.

"Fucking strawberry…"

—_**though they didn't notice it yet.**_

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

_**Finally updated, sorry for the long delay but I hope this chapter was worth it.**_

_**Also, thanks for the kind words regarding the last chapter. (Still not happy with it yet, meh.)**_

_**Please review it makes me super super happy! And tell me what you guys think. **_

_**Thanks and bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Decoy**_

I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

OOC and swearing are involved.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"_I was wondering if there was anybody you like?"_

_Light, aqua-green eyes focused on the timid girl, "Not currently." A genuine smile surfaced from his lips. "Rukia, why are you talking so seriously?"_

"_I am not!" She curved her arms against her chest, feigning anger. "Baka…"_

"_You know you're much cuter when you act like yourself." The raven haired boy said candidly as he easily embraced Rukia inside his arms._

"_Kaien, what the hell?—" There were noticeable changes in her expression now, rosy cheeks being the most prominent of course. _

"_Scratch that." Kaien raised one hand to cup her chin, thereby focusing her attention solely towards him. "I lied."_

"_What?"_

"_You're really interesting." The innocent smile minutes ago manifested into something unexplainable that made Rukia's stomach fill with butterflies. "Isn't it obvious?"_

_She could only gaze in silence._

"_I like you."_

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed the girl's name, though this time much louder than he had a moment ago.

She shook her head in annoyance before the trademark spark eventually returned in her eyes, "What?"

"Damn it midget, pay attention!" He held her hand inside of his and unknowingly a sheer pink tint graced his cheeks. "Do me a favor, next time you go off to la-la land warn me ahead of time so I don't look like an idiot talking to myself."

"You do it perfectly well regardless." Rukia smirked, "The 'looking like an idiot' part I mean. And hey, what's with the hand holding?"

"Ha, good one. Nice to have you back on planet Earth Rukia." He returned an equally taunting (and sexy) smirk, which caused an abnormal rise in heat between where their hands connected. "Oh to answer your question, we're crossing the street and apparently you can't walk straight and daydream at the same time."

Rukia retracted her had by her side. "Well, I didn't ask for your help."

"You could've fooled me." Ichigo held the girl close, encompassing one arm around her tiny waist.

He was asking for a death sentence or at the very least digging his own grave. But the quivering anger that twitched ever-so slightly at the edges of Rukia's lips and her dark eyes visibly becoming darker against his, was just too fun to pass up.

_Fun?_, Ichigo thought, _when did this turn into a game?_

Luckily they'd made it across the long crosswalk before she unleashed hell, meaning a barrage of punches and kicks, which fortunately he was able to dodge some. The livid expression Rukia held flattened into confusion and as it did the rigid fists that settled in front of her receded loosely against her side.

It was unexpected, to say the least.

Ichigo was laughing as he rubbed the sore spots on his body, laughing in front to those strangers who passed them causally—was he being serious right now?

"I didn't hit you that hard to act delusional."

He scraped off an imaginary scuff before composing himself into another smirk. "Let up a little will you? This is the first time we've had to relax."

Ichigo wasn't kidding either. For the past couple of weeks he had nothing but midterm papers due that took at least half of his day to complete. Obviously sleep didn't fit into that equation, but regardless he did find something good to come out of it all.

Because during those sleepless nights Rukia had defiantly stayed up with him, and he remembered laughing unthinkingly against the light atmosphere that surrounded the moment—_their_ _moment_. Ichigo should've felt like his usual careless self but found it difficult as the flow of their conversations became easier and easier with each passing sleepless night.

"Well sorry if I felt hesitant." She looked to the side and pouted, "When you asked to go on a date with me, I figured you were joking."

"Come on, we're a _couple_ now…well sort of anyways. And besides, it might look strange when my friends figure that we don't hangout much."

"What do you mean? You're at my place almost every other day."

"Yeah, so I can do schoolwork."

"What difference does that make?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but froze as the words failed to flow from his lips. He had to wonder at Rukia's simple question—_the_ _difference_?

_**(She really didn't see it?) **_

"Gee, you make it seem like spending time with me is such a hassle." He sounded discouraged, which in turn made Rukia focus her attention to strawberry.

The smile appeared too loose on Ichigo's face as she watched with dark eyes. The faintly lit background just a second ago now seemed unfamiliar.

It shouldn't have mattered to her what he thought, needless to say, but now…she had to wonder what happened to those feelings of indifference that separated herself from Ichigo.

Could she really empathize with the disappointment that he tried to cover so vividly?

Rukia sighed, "Of course not idiot."

Then out of the blue her sight focused on the mob of people. Surely, how could she forget? During a certain time of each year, a local carnival would open up for the public. Its target mainly college students because of its close proximity to the University. Rukia had planned on going to this event way before the fiasco of playing pretend with Ichigo arose.

She was in awe.

_Ichigo settled next to Rukia after organizing his paperwork together. It wasn't until he took a closer look to what held her attention that he did a double take. There, in Rukia's hand was a flyer for next week's carnival._

"_You interested?" He questioned, "Strange, I wouldn't figure you to be the type who liked going to those things."_

_Rukia's eyes didn't deviate from the piece of paper, "Why?"_

"_I don't know." Ichigo eyed the girl beside him, purposely focusing on the dark lashes against her pale skin. "Because it's primarily suited for couples, for anyone else it might just seem awkward to be there."_

_She nodded while putting the flyer on top of the coffee table, "I guess…" _

"This is what you wanted, right?" Ichigo commented, breaking the silence.

Rukia didn't hesitate to meet his eyes, ignoring the fact that she'd let her stance change from annoyance quickly into eagerness. Ichigo had to laugh at her child-like attitude, which she complied with a non-threatening blush on the cheeks—and, a _noticeable_ rosy blush at that.

"Of course." The raven haired girl spoke with a tone louder than usual, "There's nothing more exciting than the carnival. It's just, well, who could not have fun in this environment?"

"The guy who can't win their date a prize?" Ichigo answered jokingly.

"Speaking of which, I want a Chappy doll. An extra huge, plushy one to commemorate this event." Rukia abruptly grabbed Ichigo's hand and led them pass the brightly decorated entrance, pass the numerous people who crowded the pathway.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed Ichigo's figure easily keeping up with her pace, along with a faint sign of amusement in the way he returned the gesture of holding her hand. She never truly grasped how masculine Ichigo appeared, up until now the only aspect she frequently paid attention to was the vibrantly orange mop on top of his head.

But seriously, she could admit (though not at loud, of course) that anyone of the college female population would agree in saying that Ichigo Kurosaki was one handsome man. Rukia's blush stayed and by realizing the constant warmth in her cheeks, she instantly felt conscious of the hazel eyes that pierced through her purple ones.

Okay, so, Ichigo is handsome, _very_ handsome. Yet again the thought played in the back of her mind. And physically he was built with an athletic body, tall in stature, and had facial features a model would cry for.

_Ugh, damn it…_

He has aspirations for a better future which is indicative of his want to become a physician. For some lone girl who dreams of looking for the perfect guy, Ichigo could easily fit that description (and more, if Rukia had to guess).

So she had to wonder why he chose her, of all people, to keep Orihime astray. Back then Rukia had come to the conclusion of the simplicity of the timing—back then when they met abruptly, her heart dropped with indifference quickly settling in her eyes.

Then she remembered Ichigo's desperation in Orihime's presence, she remembered his voice slightly tense in the way he tried to sound casual about their 'so-called' friendship at the time. But even with all the voices in head telling her to decline his proposal, the selfish side of her overpowered them all and agreed…

The hollow in her chest began to ache at the memory.

"Rukia, look. There's one." Ichigo pointed to the trademark pink bunny hanging from one of the stands. "That game's pretty easy."

"Oh so I see you want to win your sweetie there a prize, eh big man?" The elder joked with a genuine smile that made the creases on his eyes more apparent.

Ichigo gave a small 'hmph' before nodding, "Yeah. I mean you can say that."

"She is beautiful." He gestured as Rukia made her way next to Ichigo. "Tell me young lady, are you eyeing anything particular?"

"Chappy."

"Of course, it is very popular with the ladies." He turned to Ichigo, "So all you have to do is shoot the basketball into the basket three times and the bunny is yours."

Rukia watched in admiration at the effortless motion of Ichigo's skills. He made one basket, then two, and three with virtually no hesitation in between the shots.

"Ho! Wow you're a natural!" The old man mused as Ichigo, who was a head taller than the old man, untied Chappy from the wooden hanger.

"Yeah, well, I played a little in high school. I guess I'm not at rusty as I'd originally thought." After giving the plush bunny to Rukia, he placed a couple of bills on the table and then they made their way towards the rest of the attractions.

Rukia hugged Chappy close in the attempt to ignore the fluttering inside her chest—why was she so nervous anyways?

But it was too quiet and it felt unnerving, "So, thank you." Was the first comment to pop in her mind.

"No problem. By the way I've meaning to ask, what is your fascination with that thing anyway?" Ichigo pointed to 'that thing' meaning Chappy the bunny.

Rukia kept her anger to herself on account of the unbiased tone of Ichigo's question, "It holds sentimental value…" Her voice sounded softer as she continued, "Because it reminds me of someone who was important."

'_Was'?, meaning past-tense? _Ichigo pondered, though he wanted to say it out loud.

"Oh."

"What about you? I didn't know you played basketball in high school. I remember you mentioning yourself being a bookworm?" Rukia asked, quickly dropping the previous subject.

"For the most part I was. But during my freshman and sophomore years I didn't aspire to be a physician yet, so my friends suggested I play basketball. Something about hanging out after school and meeting a bunch of girls." Ichigo laughed as he reminisced the simpler days of being young.

"Ladies man, eh?" She smirked.

"If only." He gave her a deathly alluring, narrowing of the eyes. "It never really appealed to me, or was it ever satisfying flirting with girls. Especially ones in high school, too much baggage let me tell you."

"So Inuoe was an exception?"

For a second, Ichigo's focus halted and with it his easy demeanor became harder to maintain. "She initiated everything and along with Tatsuki's constant pestering, I ended up telling myself 'fuck it' and let fate control the strings as it may."

"There were feelings there, right?" Rukia found herself engrossed in knowing. Though not necessarily about the relationship between Orihime and Ichigo, but instead of Ichigo solely.

He was, _very_ _interesting_.

"Physically yeah." Ichigo shrugged his shoulder at the short girl's incredulous expression. "Hey, at the end of the day I'm still a guy with raging hormones. Let's be realistic and mature here."

"I didn't need that much detail."

Ichigo rolled his eyes (really, when was the last time he'd done that?) at Rukia's obvious way of not trying to laugh hysterically.

"Anyways, like I mentioned before the relationship itself was easy because Inuoe was low maintenance. So…" Ichigo's pace slowed as he placed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, "It was exactly that very reason why I was utterly surprised when things started to go downhill, when she—"

His eyes focused on Rukia's silent gaze and the way her lips pouted in interest as she listened to his rambling. She truly was a different beauty, more like a breath of fresh air in comparison to the multitude of girls who chose make-up and brand-named clothing to cover their personality (or lack thereof).

"…ended the relationship?" Rukia guessed, finishing Ichigo's sentence as silence took over.

He shook his head. "Nah, I cut her off. _Completely_."

"That bad, huh?"

"I'd rather not get into specifics, but yeah it was bad—to say the least." Ichigo shrugged for the second time that day.

He expected to feel more uncomfortable upon opening up the past he so desperately tried to keep to himself. If anything, he'd picture this moment much differently in his head—he pictured Rukia probing him with unnecessary questions with pity beneath those stunning, purple irises.

Was it due to their relations?

Surely, it was easy to assume that Ichigo saw Rukia as an outsider. In comparison to people like Tatsuki, Renji, or Chad—who he'd known the majority of his life, but still to this day wasn't able express himself as naturally as he had in front of a _stranger_, in front of Rukia.

It was the acceptance, the lack of apprehension that had always been present between them that served Ichigo with enough confidence to share his past. And by doing so, slowly, he felt the weight against his shoulders ebb away—at the same time he heard the unbiased clarity embedded in Rukia's tone.

"Let's eat _midget_. I'm craving udon noodles, you?"

Ichigo held his arms in defense as she narrowed her eyes, "You just had to ruin the moment. Idiot."

"Aw, don't sulk." He curled one raised arm against her slender waist, relishing the warmth as their body collided. "I'm just teasing."

His voice, among other things of what Rukia had thought of earlier, is probably the most masculine aspect Ichigo possessed. When he taunted her with sexually related jokes that'd without a doubt turn physical, Ichigo's voice would alter into a much darker, sensual, and lower tone that…

"**Hey!**"

"Huh?" Shit, he'd caught her daydreaming again.

"Damn it, pay attention will you?" Ichigo swiped a free hand against his hair, "We're at the noodle house. Can we agree on udon for dinner?"

Rukia nodded absentmindedly.

She had stop thinking of Ichigo in a way that boundaries could be crossed, because in reality those intangible lines that separated them was only reinforced by a verbal agreement. The blush on Rukia's face intensified. And by not responding back to Ichigo's flirtatious taunts, but instead using physical force to emphasize the fact—became increasingly more complicated!

Especially because he still had his damn arm around her waist, trailing deathly close to her ass. Though the sad part in all this nonsense (for what Rukia could grasp) was that in the back of her mind, a small, small part of herself actually felt comfortable being in Ichigo's embrace.

_Ugh, Kill. Me . Now._

"What's wrong?" Ichigo questioned, a slight smirk curled from his lips. Rukia could almost choke him due to the innocence in his voice. It was his entire fault, after all.

She let out an exhausted sigh before answering, "Nothing. _Nothing_ at all."

* * *

_**. . .**_

* * *

_**AH! Finally an update! To those who still want this story to continue, well here ya go!**_

_**I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I am back in school (nursing school to be specific, ugh).**_

_**I'll try to update the best that I can, because this story is just too much fun to write. He-he.**_

_**Well anyways, please review! **_

_**It motivates me so when I read your comments.**_

_**Thanks guys.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Decoy**_

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

OOC and cursing are involved.

Warning: Bad thoughts from Ichigo! Lol.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Rukia stuck the tip of her tongue out as she tried to hold her cell phone still to take the picture. Of course she couldn't deny that Chappy looked amazing in every angle! But instead of focusing on keeping her hand still, her thoughts continued to wonder towards a very serene, calm carnival night surrounded by lantern lights.

She sighed before hearing the trademark sound of a camera click, then immediately set the picture as Ichigo's icon.

It was frustrating, or maybe _conflicting_ is the word?

It had been such a long time since she'd been able to feel true butterflies and hear her heartbeat even in the busiest of crowds. Rukia leaned against the pillows on her bed and stared at the life-size plush doll. With one hand she held her legs close to her chest and with the other turned the pages of her Trig textbook.

Surely if her mind couldn't escape a certain sherbet, then she'd opt to instead drown it with meaningless variables and conversions. **And** if that didn't work, heck, math never failed to put her ass to sleep!

Rukia smiled before dismissing her thoughts.

* * *

Ichigo fought to catch his breath. The next time his smart ass thought of an idea, he'd surely think twice instead of just pursuing it like an idiot. Oh yeah, 'it' meaning working out.

"Come on Kurosaki!" Tatsuki mocked as she held the basketball easily in her hand, "If you're going to wake me up this early in the morning at least make it worthwhile."

"Are you kidding me?" He sprinted to where the girl stood, "I called you at ten. How the hell is that early?"

"Early for me. Dumbass, it's a Sunday!" Tatsuki tossed the ball to Ichigo, hard at that. "Normal people, students I mean, know that it's one of the only days to sleep in." She looked at him confusingly, "Which is why I wondered why you wanted to play to begin with."

A smile. Tatsuki caught a quick glimpse of it before Ichigo chose to cover it by talking, "I don't know. I guess I'm reliving my sophomore year, for a minute, I'd forgotten that there were aspects of high school I actually enjoyed."

Her expression shifted to a frown, "I didn't mean…"

"Come on Tatsuki, don't look me like that." His smile was gone now and instantly she'd missed it like she'd missed her old friend. "Heh, the reason why I called you was so I could avoid the awkward stares from Renji and Chad."

"Ichigo—"

"Listen, thanks, I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me." He walked towards the park side bench, with Tatsuki in tow, to grab his gym bag.

"No problem…"

With a wave of goodbye Ichigo walked away, not even paying attention if Tatsuki had returned the gesture. One thing he was sure of however was the smothering feeling and sudden change of atmosphere. It occurred too quickly, that it almost made him regret even bringing up the past.

Ichigo held the basketball firmly between his hands, as if pretending it was a stressor ball, and sighed heavily.

He tried to think of a positive. _Well…_

At least now he had one person who didn't judge him in the actions and the words that he spoke. Rukia Kuchiki—that had been one more person that he had before.

Ichigo's shoulders lightened a bit.

At least he could find solace in Rukia's childish and simple interests.

Ichigo's lips curved into a slight grin.

At least he didn't have to exert so much effort in having a good time whenever he'd been around the midget.

The grin on Ichigo's lips grew wider at the thought.

Against the yellow sunlight, Ichigo's hazel eyes appeared much lighter and seemed to twinkle to what look like flecks of yellow, and as he turned the corner it became more apparent how the beautiful weather affected the students of Karakura University.

Ichigo inhaled a deep breath as if to shake off the recent stressor out of his system. Now was the moment that officially started his day! And what better than to call a certain midget on a lunch date?

He whipped out his blackberry, barely noticing the steady heartbeat turning into a gradual but faster pace, barely noticing the silly grin that resembled that of a school-aged boy.

* * *

Rukia focused on the two outfits hanging from her closet door, while her eyebrows continued to furrow on her forehead. Honestly, why the heck was it this difficult? Usually she'd choose comfort over fashion, or at least find a median ground.

But when her laptop indicated the weather staying on the sunny side with gradual winds, and the temperature staying in the low eighties—well that's when she'd decided to bring out the dresses that had been collecting dust in the back of her closet.

THAT, and she refused to reason with herself that partly she'd wanted for Ichigo to notice her as well.

Rukia shook her head before returning to her main dilemma.

Her eyes had been drawn to one specifically. A spaghetti strapped dress with a scoop neck line, which flowed just above her knees. The pattern, really, was the deciding factor. It had a continuing pattern of water colored, pastel-like flowers.

It fit her body perfectly and with a pair of nude peep-toe flats, studded Tiffany's metal earrings, and cross body bag, Rukia was set for her date with Ichigo. A faint pink swept her cheeks. Rukia gulped at the thought of implying the word '_date' _so carelessly, so passively, like it was just so natural.

To make it worse she just couldn't stop ruffling the hem of her dress. Damn it—this was exactly what giddy, annoying teen girls did when they had too much time on their hands. She wasn't the type to try to look perfect, or girly, so why couldn't she stop fidgeting?

_ARGHHH! _

Rukia sighed for the umpteenth time since Ichigo texted her. Quickly her brilliant eyes turned towards the plush bunny on her bed. "Damn it! It's all that idiot's fault!"

* * *

Ichigo sneezed hard and unexpectedly before ringing the doorbell. What was that Yuzu told him previously? That sneezing out of nowhere meant that someone had been talking badly behind his back? Ichigo shook off the thought and rang the doorbell.

The next thing he knew there was Rukia huffing and puffing, looking like a blowfish, and somewhat flushed. A smile curled the edges of his lips revealing the tiniest of white. She was definitely cute and _unexpectedly_ different from the norm of girls he was acquainted with—in a good way of course.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Rukia crossed her arms against her chest as she said this, "I mean what's with the sudden invite?"

"Just felt like it." Was Ichigo's simple response and somehow it made Rukia's nerves calm a bit.

Seriously, over analyzing the whole situation was enough to spike her blood pressure through the roof. She did willingly agree to this ordeal and this is just one of the things that came along with becoming Ichigo's girlfriend (well, sort of).

A lunch date, Rukia played the words in her head—a lunch date with someone like Ichigo…who is physically very attractive, although, this whole circumstance has no true meaning.

The thought made her sad.

_Like playing pretend.._

There it was again, the fluttering feeling in her stomach and the aching beating of her heart.

Rukia's eyes fluttered to look at Ichigo. Instantly she had to bite her lip to prevent releasing a moan. Due to the warm weather, much like her thought process, Ichigo also opted to change his clothing from the norm. Today he wore a V-neck white t-shirt that hugged at the right places, particularly in the arms which made the cuts of his muscles painfully visible.

Rukia gulped at the thought.

Cargo shorts, a baseball cap, and high top shoes completed his outfit. It was so simple, yet alluring all at once.

"Rukia? What is it?" Ichigo waved a free hand in front of her face, "Is there something on my sleeve?"

_Yeah, muscles. _Rukia wanted to blurt out.

Of course it had to be her **one **damn weakness!

She found it so undeniably sexy for a guy to have strong arms and broad shoulders that could protect and hold her at the same time. The gods must have it out for her—really though, Ichigo Kurosaki had to have the complete package?

It's just like tempting a dog with a bone and then throwing it away in front of its face.

It's all a tease! Her and Ichigo could never really go pass certain boundaries because—

"No." Rukia snapped, "Whatever. What are we doing anyway?"

Playing pretend never solved anything.

"I don't know. Maybe the park and then grab something to eat?" Ichigo suggested as they made their way towards the sidewalk. Unconsciously he curled a free arm around Rukia's shoulders, and instantly blushed as he felt her exposed skin against his own.

She felt soft and warm.

Ichigo's thoughts went haywire and immediately he wondered about things that could slow the blood rush and adrenaline between his legs.

_Oh, boy. _

Rukia marveled at the surroundings. It really was a perfect day for, well, anything! The sun was peeking out and contrasting a bright yellow against the pale blue sky, which felt nice to her pale skin. She could definitely use some color, Rukia laughed at the idea.

"We should eat outside today." Ichigo suggested as if reading her thoughts, "I always favored weather like this." He smiled another easy and brilliant smile. "I don't know, but I feel as though when it's cold all I want to do is sleep."

Ichigo stretched his arms wide and right away Rukia pictured a kitty-cat. She nodded, "I agree. I mean we don't even have to sit and eat. Let's just get ice cream and walk!" Purple eyes twinkled at the idea.

"Idiot." He playfully tapped her head with a forefinger, "I can't get full with just sweets. Damn sometimes I wonder how you stay fit with that appetite of yours."

"Easy, fast metabolism."

"You say that now. Effects usually wear off when you age."

Ichigo found his eyes traveling and marveling at Rukia's curves. Sure she wasn't the type to have the biggest chest, but enough so that he was sure that he'd be able to grab a handful. Once he had the chance of course.

Ichigo gulped hard at the thought.

From the back the view wasn't bad either, he presumed as Rukia walked a couple of steps ahead. She was definitely the type to have a bigger butt, which made her hourglass shape even more prominent against his hungry eyes.

Last night at the carnival he had the chance to wrap his arm around her waist, and his heart fell instantaneously when he saw the vulnerable sheen within Rukia's eyes. It was at that moment he realized that the arrangement they agreed upon was out the window. He realized that the feeling inside his chest wasn't just out of nervousness, but that actual weak in the knees sensation one feels when seeing their crush—kind of like young love, he presumed.

It felt sickening when he finally had the balls to admit it to himself. Ichigo smirked as he watched Rukia sway her hips back and forth.

Well, eventually, he'd been okay with the thought.

_Crush. _

_Rukia? _

_How the hell did this happen?_

Ichigo caught up to the midget and held her by the arm.

"Hey, why don't we eat there?" He pointed towards a quaint restaurant full of couples nonetheless.

Someone please shoot where he stood because he swore on his mother's grave that the question wasn't intentional. He liked Rukia, but he wasn't about to let her know that yet! Ichigo turned his head to see a hesitant look coming from the raven-haired girl.

"Are you serious?"

"I mean if you don't want to—"

"No dummy, I mean because Inoue is in there." She pointed towards one of windows, "Hmm. I don't remember ever meeting that guy, is he one of your friends? Eh, sherbet…" Rukia trailed off as she witnessed Ichigo's face turn pale and her arm, damn, he was gripping it so tightly. "Hey!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, never mind I suddenly lost my appetite. Let's eat somewhere else." With that said, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and walked as far away as his legs could carry him.

* * *

Rukia waved off the waiter as soon as they placed their orders.

Eventually, she mustered enough strength to stop Ichigo in his tracks, even if she did have to punch him twice the process. This time she'd chosen the restaurant and at that point she didn't care where they ate. She just wanted to sit and talk to him.

"Here." Rukia pushed the glass of water closer to his hand. "Drink something, I keep feeling you're going to faint with that pale look on your face."

Ichigo laughed, a sarcastic laugh. Then grabbed the cold drink to bring it up to his lips.

What happened to the calm atmosphere a minute ago? He had to wonder. He presumed that it was his own luck, he just couldn't get away from that damn girl. And now? It was a million time worse seeing her with—

"Aizen." Rukia's purple eyes glimmered as Ichigo spoke in a depressed tone, "The guy you saw. That's his name, Aizen Sosuke. And no we're not friends." He implied, answering the question she asked earlier.

"Oh. So you have history with him?"

"Yeah." Ichigo ran one hand through his hair, opting on doing that instead of punching the nearby wall (which was what he'd really wanted to do). He looked at Rukia, then his hand, and sighed in defeat. "Orihime cheated on me with Aizen."

The words burned and his heart ached to remember the past.

Because Aizen's condescending face had always haunted him, his arms curled around Orihime's naked body, and the lies that he foolishly believed. Ichigo formed a fist until his hands felt numb and his knuckles blanched white.

Rukia's body remained still and her tone clear, "I see."

Hazel eyes stared and hesitantly the beating of his heart slowed.

Rukia's voice, devoid of pity and false assurance, provided enough comfort that he was sure she understood the situation. For years Ichigo searched for a person to identify him, searched for a person he could confide with and not get a backlash of fictitious hopes and fake smiles.

For years he searched for a true person with true feelings.

The idea of liking Rukia Kuchiki suddenly didn't feel as appalling, and even though he admitted it to himself already, he was sure now that he'd fallen undeniably hard for the pale beauty across the table.

"Thanks midget."

"Okay, I guess." She gave him a puzzled look.

All he could do now was muster a genuine smile as the pain from his chest receded.

Ichigo held her hands inside of his. Almost signifying turning the pages of his past and opening a fresh one to write the future. It sounded corny but being able to share his emotions with someone made it feel more approachable.

* * *

Dun dun!

At least Ichigo is seeing the light and showing some love.

And…

Yes I know that it's been months! But I went on school mode after I posted the previous chapter and that meant not having a life. But I came across this story and remembered how much I enjoyed writing it!

So review! It makes me super happy LOL.

I'll try to update faster because school is actually slowing, which means I have some free time. YAY!

Thank you for those stuck with this story!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Decoy**_

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

OOC and cursing are involved.

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Ichigo smirked as he saw Rukia exit the classroom. "Midget, over here." He motioned her to the bench where he was currently sitting at.

"Just because we're in enclosed inside this building, which by the way I'm well aware that there are millions of cameras and security guards." Rukia's purple eyes shimmered in annoyance, "Doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to kick your ass to the ground."

"Nice to see you too." Ichigo mused, "Thanks for asking. I _am_ doing well."

"Idiot." Rukia murmured as she walked closer towards Ichigo. Her heart swelled a bit when her gaze focused on the genuine smile plaster on his face. At this vicinity she could almost say he looked innocent, _**almost**_.

The thought caused a faint smile to emerge from her lips as well. Ichigo caught it even though it only appeared for a second.

"Here." He handed her a can of tea, "I figured you were worried." Rukia's hand grazed against his own as she took the can from him. "But, I also told you there was nothing to worry about." Ichigo stood and encircled a free arm around her shoulder.

What he said was true, Rukia recalled. For the past week she had been worried about her upcoming finals and reacted by consistently locking herself in to study for hours on end. On some days Ichigo would visit and find her face glued to a textbook and sleeping. Other days, he'd find her appearing as if she were a panda with black surrounding her puffy eyes, indicative of her late night studying.

He was her sanity and consistently brought her back to reality. For that she was truly appreciative.

"Thank you." Rukia's heart beat quickened.

"And?"

"And…"

How could she have missed the empty hallway and quiet surroundings? Suddenly, Ichigo's arm became more prominent and the heat that emanated from his palm seeped through her skin, causing a slight pink to surface from her cheeks.

"This is the part where you say, (How could I possibly repay you, _handsome_?)" Ichigo teased. Rukia saw the pearly whites against his perfect features and almost wanted to whine.

Really, she pondered a second time, Ichigo just had to have looks and personality? Damn it, the guy might as well be Photoshopped! Minus the hair-do, that is.

Rukia bit her bottom lip before responding, "Let's leave the handsome part out." Lying was such a bitch, but if she admitted the truth to Ichigo then she'd never hear the end of it. "So blurt it out sherbet. Obviously you've already planned this."

"Of course." He glanced at the girl inside his arm and immediately felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter. Why did this relationship seem easier before? It wasn't as if he confessed or anything. Ichigo cleared his throat. "I want you to meet my family."

_Huh_?

Rukia wouldn't put it pass herself if she just experienced a hallucination, a very, very terrible hallucination at that. She did just take one of the most stressful and difficult exam ever created.

Anything's possible at this point.

"Your family?" But she had to wonder. "Where did this request come from?"

"My dad, that scattered-brain idiot." Ichigo instantly appeared exhausted, "I got a call from him a couple of days ago. It seems that he found out that I'm dating someone, and would be glad to meet the girl who has the tolerance to put up with my personality."

"Wait. I mean, how would he even know about us?" Rukia pondered, as if asking the question to herself. "He's a physician. That's not the type of job to leave him with a lot of free time."

"Tatsuki's mom came to my dad's clinic and seems like they both had a long conversation." A mental picture of Tatsuki popped in his head. She gossiped about his personal life, but why to her parents?

He sighed.

Ichigo didn't resent the situation. It already happened and no matter how much he could've hoped or wished that it didn't, well, that's all they were ever going to be. A bunch of intangible hopes and wishes.

They reached the end of the hallway, in which a large metallic door separated them from the outside. Ichigo released his arm from the raven-haired girl and positioned himself in front of her. The calm atmosphere a minute ago dispersed only to be replaced with something much thicker and uncomfortable.

"What do you say?" He tried to act indifferent. "I mean, come on, you owe me."

Rukia remained silent. Her purple irises never diverting from his hazel ones.

"And, it isn't as if we have anymore classes. Summer break's right around the corner." He didn't understand why persuading Rukia took so much effort. He tried looking for a small twitch of her lips, a furrow from her brows, at least something indicative of a subtle response.

But he got nothing!

"How long?"

"A week tops." Ichigo raised his hands in defense almost automatically, though he couldn't convey why. "Just to put your mind at ease. My house is only an hour away, so if you have an emergency I can get you home quickly."

"Home?" Rukia's mouth formed a straight line and her stare, it seemed as if it completely passed his eyes. "Alright, I guess there's no harm. It might even be amusing." And as quickly as Ichigo witnessed the sudden far-away expression from Rukia, it disappeared. "Let me just pack. Oh, and when does he want us to visit?"

How could he have been mistaken. It wasn't because of the tension that he felt uncomfortable earlier.

Truthfully, Ichigo was scared shitless.

"Funny you should ask."

Rukia stepped closer, which caused him to step backwards until his hands gripped the metal door handles. Before she could even take another step, a wisp of warm air brushed against her face and her eyes squinted beneath the sunlight's yellow rays. Outside an emerald-green, blacktop convertible met both of them at the end of the steps.

Ichigo held Rukia's hand and motioned for them to walk in the same direction. "Actually, we have to leave now."

"What?" Rukia shook her head and tried her best to keep her fist at bay, "Alright, never mind." She exhaled with her lips pursed, "There's still the matter of me packing. I need clothes and I don't borrow other people's used ones."

"Everything's packed and in the trunk." He tapped the rental car for emphasis.

"You…?"

Picture Rukia as a cartoon. At this point she'd have steam coming out of her ears and a very prominent vein would be pulsating on her forehead. Yeah, if she was a drawing this moment would definitely be a lot funnier. Ichigo could only wonder, _that_, and brace himself because he figured she was so close to her limit.

How he remained unscathed at this point, he had no freaking clue!

"You went in _**my**_ room?" Rukia stepped closer towards the quivering boy. An ominous wind brushed pass them both, "You touched _**my**_ clothes, _**my**_ under—"

"Wait!—"

**PUNCH**, right hook! Ichigo gasped for air. He wasn't expecting for the blow to hit his ribs.

"Let me say—"

**KICK**, left shin! Okay, so that spot normally gets most of the damage.

"Say what?" Rukia's eyes burned brilliantly. She was definitely enjoying herself, partly because the idiot invaded her personal space!

Nobody ever entered her room but her.

_Nobody_.

**HIGH** **KICK**, straight blow to the abdomen! The resulting hit caused Ichigo to kneel down on the pavement. Rukia could've laughed at the memory of it all. It seemed as if they'd always result into this petty fighting, with her barely holding back and Ichigo not retaliating.

She stopped. This time with a grin adorning her pink lips.

"Ferchristsake!" Ichigo inhaled deeply to numb the pain in his abdomen. "I was trying to say I didn't do it!"

"What do you mean?" This time she chose to take a step back.

"I mean—gah!" His leg muscles burned while trying to get up. "It was Tatsuki who packed your things. I asked her for a favor, since it'd obviously be awkward for me to get your things together, your _girlish_ items and whatnot."

Ichigo's eyes softened as he saw guilt overtake the petite girl.

Rukia feigned a sincere smile. It felt strange to apologize, well, for her anyways.

"I'm sorry?"

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

The hour car ride to Ichigo's house didn't seem as long. Truthfully, Rukia was apprehensive due to the just recent awkward moment. She really wasn't the type to apologize and look as if she meant it. She figured if she said the word '_sorry'_—well, that should've been good enough, fine and dandy.

If not then that person could suck it. She wasn't the type to listen to people's bitching and moreover have the energy to really give a damn. The raven-haired girl sighed.

Besides Ichigo wasn't too concerned, or at least he didn't appear to be. Rukia took a quick glance from her periphery. He did however keep quiet, which for him was strange enough. Only the sound of the radio kept the silence at bay. She didn't even know what was playing.

It was annoying though, that's for sure.

Maybe she should pout and bat her lashes next time she apologized? Rukia blushed at the thought and angrily mumbled the word '_idiot'_.

But Ichigo heard it. "Do you mean me?"

The pink hue on her cheeks seeped deeper and changed into a berry color. Rukia gulped, the question caught her off guard. She'd been too busy talking to herself and all…

"No, I mean, yea—ugh!"

"Don't worry Rukia I understand." He presented with a reassuring smile and momentarily let one hand go from the steering wheel to grasp her shoulder. "Besides I already appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean my family isn't… hmm. How do I put this?" Ichigo looked at the road momentarily, which at this point was slowly becoming familiar.

Even the lakeside where his mother died many years ago.

"My father is the craziest of the bunch, but twin sisters are normal enough. Well they're teenagers so that theory could change in a matter of minutes." He laughed at the thought, "Just prepare yourself midget."

"I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"Heh, not me. But Isshin."

Rukia mouthed the name, "Isshin?"

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"SON!" A tall and muscular built man, similar to Ichigo's height, bellowed while lunging haphazardly into the air.

Ichigo sighed and took Rukia's hand inside his own. He pulled her closer to him as he took a couple of steps to the side. His quick movements caused the man to land towards a nearby bush.

"Dad!" A girl emerged next. Rukia presumed she was one of Ichigo's sisters. Something about her appeared serene and her eyes, it resembled Ichigo's hazel ones. "You're going to hurt yourself again if you don't stop acting like this." A worried frown surfaced from the girl's face, but it soon faded as she stared in the direction where they stood. "Oh, Ichigo!"

An easy smile, the one which Rukia had been so accustomed to, effortlessly surfaced from Ichigo's face. "Yuzu." He opened his arms wide and the girl didn't hesitate to run into his arms. "I've missed you sis."

"Nice to see you too bro." A cool, easy going tone made Rukia focus once again to the doorway.

This time a raven-haired girl, similar to height and stature as the previous sister, leaned against the doorway. It was obvious that she was tired and had just woken up from sleeping. Actually, now that Rukia took a closer glance, everyone was in their pajamas.

Was it really that late? She hadn't noticed.

"Ahh! It brings me joy to have my family all under one roof again!" The man nudged the brightly color haired boy, before slapping him beside the head. Ichigo, of course, dodged it easily and returned by Rukia's side.

"Dad, that trick is never going to work. In fact, you haven't been able to lay a hand on me since I was in junior high." He sighed as he stretched out his sore muscles and then brought a very out-of-place Rukia to where everyone could see her. "Dad, Yuzu, and Karin this is my girlfriend Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia, this is my family."

Rukia bowed respectfully, "Nice to meet all of you. Also thank you for inviting me to your home."

"The name's Isshin."

For a moment Ichigo could almost distinguish the seriousness of his father's tone. It had been a while since he heard such a sound.

"But if you want, you can call me dad!"

Ichigo should've known. "GAH!" He shoved Isshin aside. "Can you act normal for once?"

A smirk arose from the man's face. "Aw, come on Ichigo! Let me relish this moment! I haven't seen you since the holidays. WAH, I missed you dearly!" Quickly, Isshin arose from his spot to try to hug Ichigo in his arms.

But to no avail. Ichigo side stepped with Rukia in tow, and as quickly as a blink of an eye, everyone proceeded to head inside the house while leaving poor Isshin to follow on their trail. Karin was the first to head back to bed, claiming that she has soccer practice with her friends in the morning.

Yuzu was hesitant to leave due to her brother's just recent return, and even more hesitant because she wanted to get to know Rukia. She complied knowing that she had school tomorrow morning. With a wave of goodbye, Yuzu retreated to her room.

Ichigo inhaled the sweet smell of his home. There was nowhere in this world he could feel more comfortable as he did at this moment. Rukia, who leaned stiffly against the couch, yawned and bent her neck to the side. She really needed some quality time with a bed, especially due to her past week of midnight cram sessions.

But something had caught her eye and before she could ask a question, Isshin emerged from the kitchen with tea in his hand.

"Oh I see you noticed Masaki's wall." He brought the cool drink to his lips, "I know it must look ostentatious but at least you can't miss it, huh?"

Rukia smiled, "That's not why it caught my eye. It was because the woman in the picture looks beautiful and so much like Ichigo. "

"Ah yes! Masaki's beauty remains unparalleled!" Isshin retuned a smiling gesture. "And I agree, her looks are very reminiscent of my son."

"The hair definitely." Rukia added, "I was beginning to think he lied about it being his natural color."

The two laughed hysterically.

"You know I'm still in the room." Ichigo retorted, his tone clearly irate.

"We know. That's why it's so funny!" Isshin added and then returned his gaze to Rukia once more, "You know I think I'm going to like you. It's been a while since Ichigo's met a girl with spunk, glad to see he finally opened his eyes and picked out a gem."

Rukia blushed.

He tapped her back. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Early hours at the clinic tomorrow. Ichigo make sure you help her ease in our home. I'll see you kids and don't make plans tomorrow!" Isshin laughed loud enough to wake up the neighbors, "Actually don't plan anything your entire stay here!"

"Dad aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hn?"

"The guestroom's full of junk. Where is she going to sleep?"

A questionable glint passed Isshin's eyes. "Your room, of course."

"What?" It was his turn to blush now, "But I only have one bed."

"Oh, come now." Isshin sneered, "I'm sure you guys can act like adults about this. You both are old enough to make your own decisions, and hey, if you want to sleep in the same bed…I'm not telling! Teehee!"

With that said Isshin made a dash towards his room, laughing and huffing as he reached the corner. Ichigo could only stand still and stare with bewilderment. He kept his hands formed into fists, secretly wishing he had the energy to chase his father down.

"Dummy."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"If this is awkward for you, I can always sleep on the floor or something." Rukia joked as she sat down against the plush bed.

These unfamiliar surroundings, which she deemed simple nonetheless, felt refreshing. Ichigo's room served only the necessities; a bed, closet, and study table with rows upon rows of medical journals. It wasn't too small or too big, just the right size for a single person bedroom—if she had to guess.

The walls were painted with a basic beige color. Green curtains for decorations, and a stuffed lion? So, _what_, he liked to cuddle? Rukia laughed at the idea.

"I'll put your luggage in the closet. Hey?"

"Hm?"

"You ready to run away yet?"

She gave him a sweet, sweet grin before answering. "Not yet, _sherbet_."

Ichigo gulped before diverting his focus on reaching for an extra set of pillow and blanket. "And no, this isn't awkward for me." He retorted, answering her previous question. "But I'll be the one sleeping on the floor."

"What a gentleman!"

"Don't tease me or I might just change my mind." Ichigo didn't have the courage to face Rukia as he said this. He feared that his face must've been similar to that of a tomato.

"And what?" She didn't know if pushing his buttons turned her on, or if it was just incredibly fun that it'd be a sin to pass up. Regardless, she had to admit, Ichigo looked extremely attractive when he acted all irritated and pouty.

Ichigo, _pouty_? A mental picture popped in her head.

"Then I'd just have to harass you while I slept next to you." He wished it was true. He wished of it since the last time he'd woken up against her bare legs, against her easy breathing and angel-like, innocent features. The moment seemed too long ago.

Ichigo inhaled a deep breath before dismissing the alluring image in his mind.

"I'd like to see you try." Rukia smirked, "Besides I seem to remember that you were the one bringing me to **your** room after Tatsuki's party!"

"I wasn't going to do anything!"

He couldn't hide the blush anymore, partly because his recent statement had been a lie, a big fat lie. His true intents were to hold Rukia close against his chest and inhale the sweet, reminiscent smell of strawberries.

His senses wanted to relish it all.

"Oh, okay. So I'm supposed to believe that?"

Delicate hands reached for the zipper of her hoodie, and ever so slowly, ran it down revealing a lace-trimmed tank top. Of course it wasn't hot in his room, but a little cleavage didn't hurt—besides, she was slowly suffocating due to the erratic beating of her heart. Rukia grinned at the immediate change in Ichigo's body language.

His face blanched white, his unblinking eyes concentrated on her newly exposed, supple skin. He gulped for a second time before hurrying to come up with a diversion. Rapidly, Ichigo reached for the nearest item (which in this case had been the blanket) and without thinking, threw straight towards Rukia.

"What the—!"

He faked an indifferent expression, "Yeah believe it."

Ichigo made a beeline to the bathroom and proceeded to wash his face with cold water. Partly hoping it would ease the adrenaline rushing in his veins. He had tp make sure (indefinitely) that within this week's time to never get into a similar situation! Besides, he could only come up with so many distractions before running out of ideas.

Ichigo sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

_This is going to be one hell of a week. _

_Ugh._

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Let the silliness commence between Ichi and Ruki! HAHA!

On another note, ahem, I don't know why but this chapter was such a pain to write. Maybe it was because I had to incorporate Ichigo's family? Anyways I hope you guys still liked it.

Oh and to those who are asking about Kaien and Rukia's past. I will get to that. For now I like the flow of the story. Personally I don't like stories that move too fast and have no reasoning why characters all of a sudden fall in love, and such.

Uryuu is part of the story, so don't worry. For those who are wondering he'll be making his appearance, though I'm not sure when just yet.

Reviews are always welcome and I love to read them! YAY! I want to know your input.

Hmm, if you guys have any other questions then feel free to ask.

Thanks guys!

P.S. I graduated Nursing School. Yay me! Woo!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Decoy**_

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

OOC and cursing are involved.

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

"The beach? In two days?"

Blue really did accent Rukia's pale skin beautifully. It served as a bright contrast against the blushing-pink tone of her shorts and paired perfectly with her gold accessories; which composed of a necklace and stud earrings—you know the usual.

She never perceived herself as being fashionable, but figured taking Byakuya's advice on dressing more proper would sway her to appear as a young adult rather than a pre-teen.

He was right, she presumed as she took a closer look in the mirror.

"Yep. My dad's insisting on making it into a family day." Ichigo shifted as Rukia exited the bathroom and then smirked. "You look cute."

"Don't play with me _Kurosaki_." Her hands instinctively touched the chiffon material of the blouse. It was too extravagant and formal to wear, as she had originally thought, especially because Ichigo had only wanted to go to for a stroll around his neighborhood and possibly get a bite to eat.

"What, I can't say cute? Does it make you feel too uncomfortable…?" The last part of the phrase turned into a whisper as he scooted next to Rukia.

Ichigo came to a conclusion, unwillingly in fact, towards Rukia's physical advances last night. Then again being physical didn't always relate to sex, but that had been the only thought in his mind when she suggested for them to sleep in the same bed.

Rukia's claim was that she'd been too use to sleeping with her Chappy plushies (yeah, as in plural, Ichigo cringed at the thought), and didn't like the feeling of open space. To any guy, any _sane_ guy that is, a request such as that would be an easy '**YES**!'.

But for it to be Rukia cuddled next to him made the answer even harder to escape his lips. In fact even now he could still picture her pout with her chin propped cutely against his pillow. Instead he gave her a grunt and nod, then quickly laid in bed with his back towards her.

Oh yes about that conclusion…

Ichigo figured he wasn't going to hesitate anymore as he had done so in the past, but instead throw caution in the wind. If things between him in Rukia turned physical, then, he wasn't going to stop it.

He realized that he wanted it too, that is, to know Rukia at a deeper level and even though their relationship was fake—he wanted to feel as if it was real, as if she was truly his girlfriend.

If only during this week getaway.

All last night he tried to imagine the idea in his mind and remembered smiling before sleep eventually flooded his body.

"Get over yourself." A playful smirk settled on Rukia's lips while her hand pressed against his chest.

It surprised Rukia to see that her actions didn't immediately turn into something more aggressive. Usually a punch would suffice to answer Ichigo's idiotic questions. But she realized that touching his chest instead and feeling the surge of his body heat through the soft cotton t-shirt, felt much more gratifying.

Rukia's heartbeat steadily quickened.

She released her hold and walked towards the door with Ichigo in tow.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

It surprised Rukia to hear such a personal question from Ichigo, who at this time chose to look directly at her. He rarely put on a serious face but for a while now he'd been curious.

"My family?" Her hands suddenly felt uncomfortable just free against her side, "What about it?"

"I don't know, I mean, it's strange you never speak of them. Except for your brother that is."

"That's because he's the only one I can speak freely about." A faint smile, Ichigo had caught it, even if it only appeared for a second. "An individual's last name is everything where I come from."

_Of course…_

"_**Oh, well, sorry to intrude." Orihime bowed her head apologetically, "I didn't know you associated with the Kuchiki's."**_

Even Tatsuki reacted in the same manner—_**"**__**A Kuchiki, eh?"**_

"It stunned me that you didn't respond like your friends had." Rukia remarked as if reading his thoughts. The coy smirk that settled oh-so perfectly on her lips brought Ichigo's attention back.

"I never really noticed." He responded then adjusted himself suddenly feeling tense. It wasn't because the park's chair was uncomfortable and metal and hard, but instead because he realized the awkwardness of the question.

It was personal and now looking at Rukia's expression, maybe, the question had been _too _personal. Ichigo looked forward, just as Rukia, focusing on the crowd of families passing them by. It was a busy day at the park, he noticed, the warm sunlight and open space did feel inviting—kids are laughing and playing, while their parents leisurely looked after them.

Damn it. He'd ruin the moment.

"I'm—"

"I wish I could've spent my childhood like this." Rukia scooted closer as she said this, not even realizing she'd cut off Ichigo's comment. "But the four walls that surrounded me was always white and dull, the scent reminded me of rubber always lingered…it made my eyes burn."

Her voice was lower now, Ichigo noted, did she not want anyone to hear but him?

He couldn't look at her.

Rukia continued, "I guess I couldn't comprehend the situation at a young age. My brother wouldn't tell me anything either, but instead he'd stand behind me always as I entered that room…the one that smelled like rubber. His presence gave me some strength and for a while I remember being able to sit next to my sister without crying." She bit her bottom lip and then sighed.

"A hospital." Ichigo responded and not in a curious tone, "You spent your childhood inside a hospital."

The second time the comment had been to confirm it to himself.

Rukia nodded. "My sister was really sick. She had times when she went on remission but usually those days didn't last too long. I found myself always by my brother's side, night after night, inside that hospital." She paused, this time choosing to look directly at Ichigo with a faint smile printed on her lips. "Sometimes I wonder if it's because I never really told anybody about this…that this is the reason why I'm so isolated from everyone else."

A reassuring gesture, it surprised even Ichigo that he'd done the action without thinking, but being this close to one another that he could feel her uneven breathing—it seemed like the right move to make. Rukia was surprised as well but didn't choose to push him off, instead she snuggled closer inside Ichigo's arms.

She felt warm and secure and, most importantly, safe. It felt unfamiliar, though inviting, that she almost forgot they were in a public place.

"Dummy." Ichigo rested his chin against her head, "It doesn't count that you're alone if we're in a relationship, even if it's a fake one." He smiled, unknowingly to Rukia.

"I guess you're right." She broke the contact and smirked, "You're too much of a pain in my butt to get rid of that easily anyways."

Rukia's eyes glazed over with a brilliant sheen under the soft sunlight. Those purple irises gazed against his hazel ones, almost signifying a _thank-you_.

"I'll take that as a compliment, regardless."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Byakuya liked for things to be predictable because he didn't like surprises, ever since he was a child he thought of life in this manner. Only once has faith eluded him by maniacally pulling on the threads that held him in place.

Call it what you will—karma, revenge…whatever it was it hurt like hell. But now he finally had the means to make amends.

This one promise from Hisana was still the loudest voice inside his head.

Underneath the stoic expression he always presented, all he ever wanted to do was silence it. Though he didn't know if it would dull the pain, or if by fulfilling this would gradually fade her from his memories.

This would've made Hisana happy.

Byakuya's hands formed into two solid fists under the expensive, ivory tablecloth.

"Good evening Kuchiki Byakuya."

He stood up quickly but gracefully to shake the man's hand. "Yes, likewise Ishida Ryuken. I'm pleased that you are able to meet me in such short notice."

"Of course."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Your dad's so relentless about us sleeping in the same room." Rukia joked as she closed the door behind her. "It's as if he's asking for a grandchild or something."

They finally made it to the Kurosaki's beach house, which didn't come soon enough because sitting for two hours straight gave her such a wring in the neck. It also didn't help that the last few nights her and Ichigo slept together she couldn't even relax. It wasn't because of his bed, _heck_, she loved to snuggle with her Chappy bunnies back home!

_But with Ichigo, eh, not so much._

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ichigo murmured under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just said give me your bags so I can put it aside." He mentioned, quickly changing the subject. "You should change now, I think everyone wants to go the beach already."

"Hmm, alright. Where's the bathroom? Oh and hand me that bag." She pointed to a bone-beige hobo bag that sat on top of her luggage.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo walked towards where she stood with the bag in his hand. He sounded annoyed or maybe that was just due to him being confined to a long car ride with his father. "What's in it anyways?"

Rukia smirked, "My bathing suit." A sly smile followed. "Want to see?"

He retaliated with a smirk as well, a much sensual one at that. "Right here?"

The next thing Rukia knew her bag was tossed idly in some direction she didn't even know. While Ichigo's figure continued to slowly walk towards her. His body screamed masculinity wearing nothing but a form fitting crewneck t-shirt, which hugged just the right places, and low-rise, dark blue skinny jeans. His arms lunged forward pinning her body against the wall.

His muscles ached to touch her pale skin, which caused his hands to form into two solid fists in order to try to maintain control. They've always been physical up to this point. Though previously being physical related to Rukia kicking or punching him. In her mind she preferred it this way much better.

Her body language didn't falter, instead she matched Ichigo's. Rukia arched her back in order to gain some height, while Ichigo leaned down to position his face to look directly at her. He loved seeing her breathing change into a more jagged pace, her mouth slightly open into a pout—if he'd toss all his inhibitions aside he was sure his tongue would already be inside that sweet, sweet mouth of hers.

Ichigo gulped hard as Rukia curled her arms around his neck. Instantly the strong scent of strawberries flooded his nostrils. He bit his bottom lip as she positioned her lips against his neck. In this position he could feel her warm breath fanning his exposed skin, he could feel his control slowly slipping as he closed his eyes.

Rukia, however, didn't see the change in Ichigo's eyes or maybe she chose to merely ignore the fact. The smirk on her face was wider now as she placed soft kisses on his neck. One, then two, and three, until she made her way to suck his Adam's apple.

**That was it.**

He couldn't physically hold himself back any longer.

In one swift motion Ichigo raised her legs to cradle against his waist. It excited him to feel her warm center against his core, and see her cheeks bleed a rosy hue due to the rising temperature of their bodies touching. But what turned him on the most was witnessing her vulnerability—Rukia was right, feeling alone as she mentioned recently...enabled her to build a mask against others, merely choosing indifference and anger to present herself.

_But now— _

Brilliant hazel eyes bore against her purple ones as he positioned one of his hands to cup her cheek. Rukia gasped at the intensity she saw within his expression; it was dark and raw and lust being the only emotion she read within those pools of hazel.

For a second she felt afraid.

Was this what she wanted to accomplish?

Because Kaien had continuously toyed with her emotions only to be pushed away in the end.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo stopped, suddenly seeing her expression turn into something hollow and empty. He couldn't explain her reaction, for some reason it was as if Rukia was staring right pass him.

She tried to straighten her summer dress while catching her breath. "Oh, I thought I heard someone right outside our room." Her legs couldn't move fast enough to widen the distance between her and Ichigo.

Those eyes—a minute ago they longed for him, they stayed unmoving and full of intensity. Now they refuse to look at him and bear any emotion. It annoyed Ichigo to see Rukia react in such a way, but chose to ignore it altogether. Surely he'll ask her about this but at a much later time.

After all, this was his vacation too.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

_**Yes I'm back! I'm alive! **_

_**Sorry for the delay but having my life back after two years of nursing school felt awesome, I just couldn't resist.**_

_**If you guys are actually still interested in this story please let me know! I know it's been a while since my last update, and I'm not sure if people still like this story or have completely forgotten about it already.**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated! In fact it makes me feel super happy.**_

_**Oh and should I change this to a rating: M fanfic? I've been contemplating this. I mean there's no lemon but definitely some sexual tension. Hmm…**_

_**Until next time! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Decoy**_

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

OOC and cursing are involved.

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

Rukia leaned forward against an open window. Approximately an hour had passed and still she remained secluded inside that damn bedroom, afraid of casually bumping into a certain _sherbet _the minute she dared to take step outside. She sighed. The summer breeze felt calming as it caressed her skin which at this point a thin film of sweat still lingered…

Truthfully it wasn't at all humid out though the sun shined brilliantly from above. Shades of yellow and orange hungrily lapped her pale skin, and she wondered inwardly if it would leave a mark, a tan line where the thin straps of her summer dress and shoulders collided. Tan lines were a symbol of sexuality which had a primal effect on most men—_I __wonder __if __Ichigo __thinks __the __same?-_

_Well,__he __is __a __guy __after __all__…_The voice inside her head insisted in a straightforward tone.

Rukia dismissed the thought.

What was she trying to accomplish at this point? She remembered asking herself this very question an hour ago, purple eyes softened.

It was bad enough that she provoked him by showing off her newly purchased bathing suit, which she deemed to be as ordinary as what every girl wore when they went to beaches like the one sprawled in front of her. If anything her body probably wouldn't be as proportionate, as curvy, or as attractive as most girls—_most__girls?__Like__Inoue__Orihime?_The voice inside her head seemed to be teasing her, _Why __compare __yourself __to __her?-_

Rukia knew the answer to that question though she didn't want to admit it. But the voice didn't stop its pestering, _is __because __of __Shiba __Kaien?-_

She couldn't dismiss this question as easily. The voice continued much to her dismay, _unrequited __love __is __definitely __difficult __to __forget __but __is __it __also __smart __to __play __pretend __in __all __of __this?-_

It wasn't fair, Rukia knew that since this whole ordeal began, to her and Ichigo both. It wasn't fair that she heedlessly caught glimpses of Kaien whenever Ichigo presented her or his friends with certain expressions. A smile, indifference, annoyance, and even on rare a occasion when he acted serious. Ichigo played a wide array of different faces and within them she remembered Kaien acting the exact same way.

But in all honesty that was what provoked her to even agree to this _relationship,_as the voice inside her head carefully added. Did it seem just to even call it that anymore? When in reality her only duty was to be present when Orihime was present as well—but she wasn't anywhere in plain sight…

So what was her purpose of now staying here?

The voice inside her head remained quiet, figures, when she actually wanted to hear some sarcastic remark her inner thoughts complied by taunting her and not responding. Rukia sighed for the second time that day. She leaned closer towards the railing and relished the feeling the summer breeze while admiring the picture perfect view, it might as well be on a postcard.

"I came here because…" She tried to reason with herself and then immediately pouted when the answer didn't nearly come fast enough, "—because that damn _sherbet_ forced me to?"

The statement wasn't entirely true but it sure was enough to slow the rapid beating of her heart, it sure was enough to make her feel a smidge better because there was no way in hell she was going to admit to herself that she actually preferred Ichigo's company.

Yeah, no way.

_Then why?- _

Instantly her thoughts reverted back to what occurred an hour ago. Immediately her legs quivered in remembering the way Ichigo lifted them, straddling them against his waist so perfectly, and their body hot within each other's grasp. Rukia couldn't help but catch her breath and her hands, had they been gripping the railing all this time?

_Why did you respond?-_

Gradually she let one hand go and shakily reach its way upwards until her fingertips touched the edge of her lips. Ichigo's control towards the situation stayed though she knew he was dangerously close to losing it, because she had been the one to force him to break that very same control. She didn't regret the kisses, the taunting of sucking his Adam's apple, and she most definitely didn't regret seeing the unrefined lust flash beneath his eyes.

Although, during that moment the eyes that she saw where a soft, gray-green color and not at all hazel. Rukia felt an undeniable lump in her throat which if she had to guess was probably her heart.

_Do you feel—_

Abruptly her thoughts halted as the door behind her opened but not before whoever was behind choose to knock twice. Good, at least it wasn't Ichigo. The damn guy wouldn't have the curtsey, it was his room after all. She would have at least a few seconds to recollect her thoughts and feebly try to catch her breath.

"Rukia?"

"Oh, Yuzu."

"I was just checking if you were okay." Everything about this girl screamed innocence, and in the right angle Rukia was sure she could've seen Ichigo's features within her own. _Well __they __are __siblings-_ She shook her head, earning a confused look from the teenage girl. "Everyone's already out. I wanted to know if you'd like to join us."

"Sure!" She replied automatically, "Let me just get ready."

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs." Yuzu answered with a smile, a sweet smile, before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

An audible click could be heard and instinctively Rukia bolted to the bathroom, but not before picking up her bag that Ichigo oh-so carelessly tossed in the corner of the room in the heat of the moment. Her cheeks bled pink, which seemed to just settle there as she saw her reflection from the full-length mirror.

"Damn it."

* * *

Weren't beaches supposed to be relaxing?

Ichigo's brows furrowed as his eyes squinted slightly against the harsh sunlight. It was crowded outside, perhaps a little _too_ crowded for his liking. The open sea, blue and brilliant, attracted everyone around her with sweeping arms, with cooling waves that caressed Ichigo's exposed skin perfectly.

Bodies of people casually strolled by him with some daring to look a little longer than others. Sometimes he would glance back and spot a group of highs school girls giggling, blushing, or a combination of the two. But none of them dared to come close to him though he could understand why. At this moment he probably didn't appear too friendly, he could feel it, the way the edges of his lips tugged downwards into a scowl.

Oh, he'd spoken too soon—

"Are you all by your lonesome?" A set of lips purred, pink and velvety lips. It was the only feature he could focus on at the moment.

"You tell me." Ichigo wasn't up to playing games like portraying his usual indifferent self, when in reality he felt extremely pissed off. "You and your airheaded friends have been gawking a me for a while now, am I right?"

The girl blushed, "Gawking?"

He wasn't stupid by any means and he most certainly knew what these girls wanted, what these girls saw as they batted their dark, overly long lashes deceitfully. His very presence screamed _delinquent_.

And who could ever resist a bad boy?

Ichigo's smirk widened as he towered over the girl's petite form. Her legs buckled a bit against the soft sand as she tried to take a step backwards. He wasn't amused, so he dared to take it a step farther. His hands rested on her shoulder next and immediately he thought of how Rukia's skin felt much smoother, much more supple. The girl winced almost automatically. She probably wasn't expecting his reaction to come so quickly as she stood there frozen on the spot.

Curious, Ichigo continued by brushing his fingers against her wet skin, against where her clavicle protruded . He'd done the action slowly, as if to relish the moment and watch this girl's breathing change gradually into a faster pace. His fingers trailed down outlining the edge of her bikini top.

_Hn, __pink-_Hazel eyes glimmered. It was Rukia's favorite color.

The girl tried to stifle a moan as his hand smoothed against the valley of her full breasts. All the while the flawless smirk never once left Ichigo's face. Though he knew intuitively that this wasn't what he'd wanted, this wasn't the emotion he'd hope to feel. His heart wasn't beating fast enough, his hand didn't tremble with apprehension, and his skin didn't burn hotly enough when it collided with hers…it felt too halfhearted.

_With Rukia, earlier, it was-_

"Yes, gawking."

Just like that Ichigo's arms retreated to his side and he was once again staring lazily with creased brows. His gaze settled on the girls face and for the first time since their encounter he saw her auburn hair framed delicately against her face, her gray eyes hazy against his own.

The light pink flush that swept her cheeks quickly intensified, "Never mind!" She piped then quickly rejoined her friends, who were squealing for some apparent reason.

Ichigo sighed and stuffed his hands stiffly into the pockets of his swimming trunks before deciding to walk back where Karin and Isshin attempted to play a game of soccer, or at least Isshin was playing with two left feet. He smiled slightly at the scene before him. Karin must've noticed his figure coming because she kicked the ball with her left foot then easily caught it within her hands.

She ran up to him with a faint worried expression. "Are you and your girlfriend fighting or something?"

_Girlfriend?-_ He didn't like the sound of the word , especially because it didn't hold any meaning between his and Rukia's relationship.

Ichigo straitened his stance before glancing back to his younger sister. "Her name's Rukia. Call her that, okay?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"No." He stated simply before noticing Yuzu and a certain midget casually make their way between multiple groups of people. They were both carrying something; Yuzu stacks of bento lunches and Rukia a cooler that was about a fourth of her body lengthwise. He eyed his sister and stated once more, "No we aren't fighting", before brushing pass her feeling the need to help Rukia carry that damn cooler.

_Not that she probably could've managed-_

_Easily __managed-_Ichigo shook his head.

It only took him a few steps before Rukia's figure stood before him. Her brows crinkled obviously not aware of what he meant when he reached out with open arms. He huffed, suddenly forgetting about the anger he felt a moment ago. "Idiot I don't want to hug you. I just want to help you carry the cooler."

She obliged, "Um. Thanks."

Something was wrong. Ichigo could sense it.

Rukia wasn't the type of girl to let derogatory remarks like _idiot_ or _midget_ just pass without so much as a death glare or a few broken bones. Even now she chose not to look at him as they walked side by side. Yuzu was already steps ahead choosing not to wait when he stopped Rukia. Sometimes their skin would touch and immediately he saw the way her mouth clenched tighter, the way her small hands formed into solid fists.

He wanted to ask what was wrong but got sidetracked when his father ran towards them and held Rukia by the shoulder. "So you finally came out of hiding! I hope my dumbass son didn't scare you away. He's harmless, really!"

"Who are you calling a dumbass? You old fart!"

Isshin ignored him altogether, "Come on let's eat. For a girl her age, Yuzu's cooking is really delicious." He tugged Rukia towards the direction where a huge, yellow beach umbrella reminiscent of a sunflower and Ichigo's twin sisters were situated. But she held her place. "Oh, you're not hungry?"

Rukia tilted her head up. It was the first time he'd seen her brilliant purple eyes ever since he left the bedroom. Ichigo swallowed hard at the thought.

"I am, and yes, I would like to eat Yuzu's bento but I'm craving something a little sweeter." She flashed a flawless smile to Isshin then turned quickly towards Ichigo. "Do you mind taking me to get some ice cream?"

He was just about to answer when his father intruded, "Of course Ichigo doesn't mind." As if to support his statement, he was already walking towards Ichigo and taking the cooler from his hands. "Take your time we'll be here all day."

And just like that they were alone once again with his father's retreating back becoming smaller in the background, and Rukia, who unbeknownst to him, was pulling him in the opposite direction. He vaguely remembered that the way to the ice cream parlor was in the other direction, though he also guessed that she wasn't really in the mood for sweets right now.

Her soft hands held his arm lightly, simply caressing his skin against her own. It was such a tease. He followed her lead into a more secluded area where it didn't have too many people loitering around. She'd chosen to take him to a shutdown eatery and judging from the colorful painted decorations on the walls it used to be another ice cream parlor.

Well, at least her statement to Isshin wasn't all a lie.

Rukia released his arm then as she turned the corner, deciding to lean against the dry patched walls under the tattered flaps. It was cooler here even with the stagnant winds thought it was still too quiet. Ichigo leaned to the side putting most of the pressure on the ball of his right foot immediately making him sink into the grainy, white sand.

"I don't think we can buy ice cream here." He joked.

"Ichigo, what are we doing?"

"Well I thought you wanted—"

"I'm not playing around." Rukia answered too quickly making her voice crack in the process. Then she sighed, "I didn't mean to blurt that out but I'm just confused, is all…"

"On?" He mused.

"This. Well, us."

"Oh."

"I've been thinking about Orihime's absence, I mean you haven't seen her for days and the last time I recalled was when…" Rukia appeared uncomfortable and it only strengthened his suspicion when the next words she spoke sounded like a soft murmur, "…when she sat across from that _guy_ with dark brown hair and glasses."

"Sosuke Aizen." Ichigo's gaze fell.

Rukia nodded "Anyways, what's the point? It's not as if she's going to pop out of thin air and start a conversation with you, or even worse, start to bagger you about mending the past. I mean you're on vacation, so what's the point of me even being here?" She followed his gaze which seemed to settle on a cracked seashell conveniently placed between them both. "I'm just wondering why I even agreed though I already knew all of this."

"Maybe you just like my company." Ichigo answered easily, his gaze once again heavy towards the petite girl.

He tried to lighten the mood. He tried to act as if he meant the statement because sadly while it might've been one sided, he thoroughly enjoyed Rukia's presence much more than anyone else right now.

_Nobody truly ever wants to feel alone-_

"That's the problem. You're right but I'm selfish too, you know."

Their gazes locked heatedly and in an instant Ichigo knew exactly what to respond, "I don't care."

He should've asked the reasoning behind her statement instead, because up to this point he'd never thought of Rukia as such. The fact that she even agreed to this whole ordeal was enough to convince him that she was far from someone selfish, far from someone she claimed herself to be.

He watched her smile fade and her lips spread into a thin line. "Are you sure?" Her eyes were softer now but held some rigidity that Ichigo found hard to ignore, "Are you sure that you're willing to put up with my selfishness?"

He simply nodded his head.

"I'm glad."

* * *

"I'm glad." The words sounded like an echo though all Rukia could focus on was Ichigo's body getting closer towards her.

Ever since she spotted him conversing with his younger sister with that trademark apathetic expression all she could think about was his lack of clothing, choosing merely a pair of off white swimming trunks to cover the necessary, the very sight made her mouth dry.

She pretended to talk to Yuzu about her favorite pass times such as collecting Chappy the Bunny plushies, indulging on Chappy-like confectionaries, and watching Chappy cartoons while cuddling in her favorite Chappy pajamas. Clearly she was a very simple person to please and enjoyed simple things but it made her happy nonetheless. As they walked a few steps closer, she could very well make out the contours of Ichigo's body.

For a moment she feared her heart would rip right out of her chest, or even worse, Yuzu would catch her staring with her mouth open so visibly under broad daylight. She remembered Yuzu continuing on with the conversation mentioning something about the recent Chappy episode, it seems they have similarities, so she followed with a nod and a perfectly timed eye contact.

Though her thoughts were far from cute, pink bunnies.

Instead they focused on Ichigo's bare arms, her one absolute weakness, but now it appeared even more delicious against her hungry eyes because it coupled with the rest of his body, which were undeniably exposed as well. Ichigo's body glistened brilliantly under the yellow sunlight, and she found it difficult to all of a sudden maintain her grip on the cooler. Luckily Ichigo came when he did, though she stood still dumbfounded and unaware of what he meant when he reached out with open arms.

_He really didn't want to hug right now, did he?-_

Was the thought that came to her mind earlier.

Before she would try to suppress her unwanted affection by forcibly punching and kicking, but _**now**_ she had no choice as Ichigo's arms surrounded her pinning her against the wall even more, if that was even possible. A soft sigh escaped her lips as his warm fingers slowly brushed a strand of hair aside. She knew Ichigo must've enjoyed this too because as he caressed her earlobes, a definitive smirk emerged from his lips.

From the corner of her eye Rukia saw blurred images of people, of beach umbrellas, of the white hot sand and blue waters backdrop. Everything around her seemed to muddle while leaving her senses to focus only on Ichigo. Her hands hesitated a bit as they made its way on his bare chest. It was irrefutably hard and tan and toned, and she just couldn't help but blush as she felt his heart beat quickly under her palm.

"You nervous?"

Ichigo leaned closer. His lips slightly above hers, "No. I'm excited."

"Me too."

His breathing was slightly ragged now. Maybe because she'd chosen to wander downwards to his abdomen and much like the rest of his upper torso, it was perfect as well. Not in her wildest imagination could she have pictured Ichigo's body to be so flawless under her fingertips and for now, at this very moment, this person was all hers.

Ichigo leaned closer catching her lips within his. It felt soft and warm, and it move easily against hers. He chose to start slow, merely coaxing her bottom lip and biting it playfully as his thumb rubbed against the pulse of her neck. Then he tilted his head earning a muffled moan from Rukia as he carefully pushed his tongue forward. Even in between their kisses, she could feel the way the edges of his lips curled into a smile and somehow that made her smile as well.

After a minute of unending kisses, wandering hands, and skin on skin contact they both chose to take a break, inhaling gulps of air as they separated.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"I like that bathing suit on you."

Rukia crossed her arms feeling suddenly self-conscious because Ichigo's eyes were focused directly to her breasts. She should've hit him in response but her heart continued to beat wildly inside her chest and she just couldn't catch her breath fast enough. Instead she opted to glare at him.

"I'm serious, pink looks great on you. Although it'll be even sexier if that damn Chappy wasn't there."

"Idiot!" Rukia smirked as she threw a punch playfully and smiled hard enough that it made her cheeks hurt.

_I guess old habits die hard-_

* * *

_**This chapter had so much IchiRuki I just couldn't help myself!**_

_**Please review, it makes so happy!**_

_**Till next time.**_


End file.
